Ryaina Mercer
by batbones
Summary: Ryaina Mercer is the only sister in the band of misfits, and just wants to know about her past. But when her adopted mom dies, she has to leave the life she knows and face her brothers. JMRM Follows the movie
1. Chapter 1

Ryaina (pronounced Rain-a, but prefers to be called Ryan.) Mercer is the youngest of the Mercer family. She's 5'5, with raven black hair just below her shoulders and forest green eyes. She came to the Mercer home when she was 7, and she is now 20 (Bobby is 28, Jeremiah is 27, Angel is 25, and Jack is 22.). She doesn't remember how she came into foster care, all she knows is that she was in foster car for a year and skipped around a lot when she was 6. Her only remembrance from her past was waking up in a white room with a blinding light, and now has a mysterious scar on her shoulder and a small one on her arm.


	2. Information Lost

I shined the flashlight on the doors label.

**Dr. Montgomery**

**Psychologist**

This was the 7th door that I had passed, I stocked to the next door.

**Mailing**

No. Damn where is it? as I came to the 9th door the security guard came around the corridor. Shit! I quickly turned off the flashlight and turned the handle of the door. Luckily it was open, so I dashed in and locked the door behind me. I slid under the window and became still just as the beam of light spilled into the room and slowly passed by. As soon as his footsteps faded, I turned on the flashlight and got up. This is it. I walked up to the first rows of filing cabinets, running the light over the names, A-B, then C-D. I skipped a few of the cabinets, and read L. I skipped that cabinet and went to the one above it, M-N. Bingo baby. I pulled open the cabinet and skimmed the names. Macias, Marin, Martin, Meier, Mendoza, Mercer. Here it is. I yanked the file out and flipped it open.

What the…? This isn't my file. There at the top of the file was a not picture of me, but of my brother Bobby. Why is this here? In the file there was a birth certificate, parents information, why he was in foster care, and what was known of his current information. I was just about to read it when I heard walking again. I took everything out of the file, and stuffed it into the breast pocket of my leather trench coat. Then I put his file back and looked for mine. I found it and flipped it open quickly. Nothing was there except a picture of me and a piece of paper.

**Information:**

**Lost**

Damn! I had just noticed the footsteps that I had forgotten. I turned off the light, closed the cabinet and crawled under the window again. And just as before, the foot steps faded. I got up and left the room. I was out of the corridor and in the main lobby about to walk out. "Hey you! Stop!" I rolled my eyes. Dose that ever work? I bolted for the door. I know that I shouldn't have walked through the main lobby and should have gone out somewhere more secretive, but this is where the thrill comes in. I got out into the parking lot, now there were 3 or 4 cops on my trail. I could see the bushes were I parked; now there were 5 cops on me. I got to the bushes and jumped onto my motorcycle. I flew out of the bushes, leaving the security guards in the dust my bike kicked up.

Idiot pigs get slower and slower every time I mocked waiting for the sirens of the cop cars. A distant piercing siren was heard in the distance. Speak of the devil. I throttled the bike to go faster, my trench coat flapping in the wind. Soon a single cop car was following me. Only one? And I was hoping for a challenge. To have a little fun I zigzagged between the cars and hopped onto the deserted sidewalk. After only 5 minutes of teasing the cop I finally got board. Time to ditch this crap. I thought as I sharply veered to the right into a dark alley way, turning on the next street; only to get a big surprise.

4 cop cars were waiting for me as I turned the corner. I quickly did a U turn and sped off in the other direction. The cops weren't close behind me so I had to lose some of them and quick. I did a wheelie and jumped a parked car, losing 1 car in the process. Then I jumped to the side walk and quickly did a right turn at an intersection, accidentally losing 1 car. Idiot ran into a fire-hydrant. Now only 2 cars were on my tail. I was going 85 miles when my pocket started vibrating. Crap… I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello…?"

"Hey, Ryan? It's Bobby…" It sounded urgent, and like he had been…crying?

"Err, yeah Bobby what is it? Are you okay?" I asked hurriedly still trying to shack loose the cops.

"I'm fine. But uhh, Ma's been shot kid. She's dead…her funeral is in a few days." I was in complete shock.

"WHAT!" I roared. Stopping immediately and making the 2 cops behind be fly past and ram into each other.

"What was that? Are you okay Ryan?"

"I'm fing fine! Just running from some more pigs." I said checking behind me for any other cars. Seeing it was clear, I sped off down a dark alleyway to my condo.

"What did you do know?" He asked amused

"You'll find out soon enough…" I said hanging up the phone and turning it off so he couldn't call back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hear their haunting words,

lost children with no heart are crying,

and you're the lost mother they're calling,

I hear them crying at night,

Outside when the planets are falling

They want to feel and know you hear them,

Eternal rest…in time,

Eternal rest…in time…" My radio sang to me. I rolled off my warm bed and turned it off. It was weird because that part of the song always reminded me of my mom, Evelyn.

When I first came to her I was a lost kid with no heart and would cry at night. Then one night she heard me and carried me to the couch and she let me cry on her shoulder. From then on if I ever had a nightmare I would always call for her. Then my other brother Jack would wake up crying. He said that my voice sounded scary, like I was a ghost after him. Now, I was going to give my mother eternal rest. But the only way I could let her rest is if we killed the sons of bhes who did this to her. In time my mother would get rest…in time. **(A/N: Ok that was awesome! I came up with that part really fast.)** I got up took a shower and got ready to go back home. I haven't been back to Detroit since Jerm's (Jeremiah's nickname.) 2nd daughter was born, I moved to Chicago about 3 and half years ago (when she was 18.). **(A/N: Sorry I'm not watching the movie and haven't in awhile, so I don't remember something's. So if I screw up on stuff please tell me about it.) **I finished up my packing and went out in the main room/kitchen. When I walked out Alyssa, my room-mate and one of my best friends, was already up reading the news paper.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked yawning

"About your last mission." She smiled not looking up from the paper.

"Oh, what's it say?" I put a bagel in the toaster.

"The Trench Coat Terror has struck again…" we started laughing. "Is it possible for them to not make up stupid corny nicknames for 'villains' who are never caught by lazy a cops?" "Really. Anyway, "last night he/she broke into the American Foster Care Association building in downtown Chicago. Why he/she was there is being investigated…" "Jeez, it's not that hard to figure it out! AFCA doesn't tell their foster kids about their pasts, so 'someone' broke in to find theirs. And it's also not that hard to figure out what 'The Trench Coat Terror' is after. Gosh, all the places I've broken into were foster associations. Everyone's an idiot these days!" I ranted, probably making no sense at all. "Well then you won't want to hear the rest because it's all stupid and pointless." I started eating my bagel. "So how long are you going home?"

"However long it takes." She looked at me oddly. "What do you mean however long it takes?" "Well she was murdered Alys, my brothers and I are going to get revenge. I mean she was the only person who cared for us, the least we could do is point a few guns around." She looked at me wide-eyed. "Are you serious?" I looked up from my bagel. "Mmhmm." "Well it's, uhh, your life. Just don't die on me." I smiled. "My brothers and I are pro's, we'll all be fine. Well I should get going, my plane leaves in 2 hours." I got up and grabbed my duffel bag. "See you later." "Yeah, hopefully."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The taxi pulled up in front of my old home. "Thanks." I said handing him a $10. I walked up to the house, so far the outside looked the same, and it brought back so many memories. Playing hockey, wrestling with one of my brothers, finding a kitten-my kitten Slay, Slay getting hit by a car, crying my eyes out, more wrestling with one of my brothers, Jack learning to drive, and so many more. I unlocked the door and walked into the little porch-like thing. "Well you're here early." A man's voice said. I looked over to see a muscular figure sitting on a chair in the corner. "So are you! What are you doing here so early, Bobby?" "I wanted to get some vacation before we exterminate some homies." I laughed as he exaderated on the word homies. "I see I didn't come back for no reason." I smiled wickedly. "Why'd you come home early?" "Same thing, basically. Why are you out here on the porch?" "I was reminiscing." "About?" "Everything…" He smiled and we walked into the house.


	3. Do you still love the rain?

In my last chapter, the stars didn't show up! Sorry for the confusion. Also, I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, I've had a lot to do and needed help with my story. It wasn't writers block; I just needed to pick what path I wanted to go down.

Bobby and I had been watching T.V. on the couch for the past 3 hours, and I was board as hll. "Damn, I'm so freakin board! Lets go get pissed!" I suggested. Bobby looked over at me.

"I'm watching the game! Why don't you just go to the store and get some?"

"Your such a lazy-a! You know that Joe's (that's going to me the name of the bar cause I forgot it.) plays hockey on the T.V. every hour the place is open!" Bobby groaned and turned off the T.V.

"Fine, let's go."

"When I drove by it this morning, a sign said that some band was playing." I said excitedly

"I don't care, just as long as the game is on!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bobby and I sat down at a 2-seater booth at the side. I had a perfect view of the stage (but I had to wait for the band to start playing) and Bobby was happy cause he had a great view of the game. A young blond waitress walked up to us. "Hi there, can I get you something to drink, handsome?" Bobby looked up at her, a smirk on his face.

"Sure babe, I'll just have a Corona." The waitress wrote it down. She looked over at me, her smile fading for a second only to reappear. "And what about you? A Shirley Temple? Or a water?" She taunted. I glared at her. "Actually I'll have an Acapulco Zombie." I said coolly. She looked shocked and asked dumbly, "That would be in a shot?"

"No Tippy, it's in a highball glass." She glared at me and I glared right back.

"I'll need to see a license." I pulled it out and she looked it over quickly. "Sorry I can't serve you that drink. I'm not stupid, your only 20!" She sneered at me. I looked at her name tag, Courtney, should have known. **(A/N: No offence to anyone out there.) **"Well Courtney, it's not that big of a mystery why you're a waitress. You apparently didn't pass math. I was born in 1984, it is now 2006. I'll be 22 in June." I said matter of factly. She walked away in a huff. Bobby started laughing. "I like that girl. I think I'll bring her home."

"Ha! You better not! She's a bhy gold-digger, just like Sofi." I said, getting his attention.

"Err, never mind."-Bobby. I laughed. Courtney came back with the drinks, shoving mine at me. She leaned on the table and handed Bobby his beer. "So uh, is she your girlfriend?" She asked Bobby.

"No."-Bobby

"Is she your wife?"-Courtney

"No."-Bobby

"Then what is she?"-Courtney

"Ryan's my sister." Bobby said looking back to the game, losing interest in Courtney. Courtney, getting the cold-shoulder, madly walked off. I laughed as the lights dimmed and the band came out on stage. The lead-singer was really good looking. He had messy dirty-blond hair, was only about 22-24 and had the rock-star look.

"Hey we're Switchblade…" A lot of people stared cheering. "…Well I wish it was a good occasion, but I'm in town for my mom's funeral." The people were quiet. Wow. Small world. "Many of you probably know who she was. Evalyn Mercer." Bobby and I whipped our heads to the stage as they started playing a song. That hot lead-singer was my brother, Jack. I smiled and decided to mess with Jack's head. I walked into the crowd of people making my way to the front of the stage in front of Jack. I was standing there for only 5 minutes when Jack looked right at me, bewildered. Jack blinked his eyes; I took that as my chance. I ran from that spot and of the crowd. I saw Jack reopen his eyes to see if I was still there, then look around. I laughed and decided to do it again but in a different spot.

Jack's POV

I started on the main verse and looked into the crowd. I was scoping the girls when I saw a beautiful raven haired girl. She looked really familiar, and then I looked at her eyes. That's when I relised that it was _her_. The girl with raven black hair, piercing forest green eyes, and fair skin. The girl that I loved since the first day we met, Ryaina.

I couldn't be her, I haven't seen her in 3 years! But, she was still beautiful. I blinked my eyes to clear my vision. When I opened my eyes she wasn't there! Damn, being home is wierding me out. I hope she does come home though, I really miss her.

The song ended so I stepped up to the mic. "This song is about a girl I love. I haven't seen her in 3 years and I'm hoping to see her when I'm at home. This song's called Raven Girl." I started to sing the song when I saw _her _in the crowd again. I didn't want to blink I was scared if I did she would disappear again. So I didn't, I kept eye-contact with her. Until a very bulky guy stood in front of my vision of Ryaina. When he moved, she wasn't there. Damn!

Ryaina's POV

Jack and I were staring at each other. It was like a contest to see who screwed up first. Then a well-build guy about half my size, stepped in front of me. I took this as my time to dart out of the crowd and into a dark corner to think. That song Raven Girl, brought back so many memories of Jack and I. It's true, we were together. Don't go all 'Eww that's so gross. You're foster siblings!' yeah did you see that? Foster! Not biological, there's no blood _at all_. Well I'll tell you what happened…later.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The show was almost over so I walked over to the side of the stage where the band would get off the stage. Their last song ended and the guys started walking off stage. One guy walked off, then another, then Jack. "Do you still love the rain, Jack?" I said softly. Jack got wide-eyed and whipped his head over to where I was standing. He got the biggest smile on his face. "Ryaina! You came to mom's funeral!" Then he got an embarrassed look on his face. "Were you here the whole time?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, but you already knew that."

"So you were the one in the crowd! And knowing you, you were messing with my mind right?" –Jack

"Yea. So…uh you still love me?" He looked down then back up.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." I smiled at him and hugged him, my head coming below his chin. "Do you still love me?" I looked up at him.

"I do. I wish I didn't but I do. After what you did I really shouldn't, _but I do_." I said, saying the last part not as loud as the rest. He smiled down at me sadly but replaced it with a happy one. "Well, Bobby and I are sitting over there. So when your ready to face Bobby, come sit down." I said walking off. I sat down across from Bobby, who was still staring at the TV. "Did you like the band, Bro?" I asked trying to see if he was paying attention.

"I thought I told you not to call me Bro. But yes, I did like the band." I smiled. Fairy's gunna be happy to find that out.

"Really!"

"Yeah. I especially like when Fairy sang Raven Girl." Bobby said.

"Well this conversation blew-up in my face. I didn't think you heard that part." I muttered. Bobby smirked. Then Jack walked up to our table.

"Well I see the game's over so let's go." Jack said. Bobby looked up at Jack and glared at him.

"No 'Hey Bobby, howz it goin? I haven't seen you in a long time.' Then I'll say, 'I'm good how about you.' And a conversation will rise from there." Bobby seriously joked. Making me chuckle and Jack smirk. "But yeah, let's go." Bobby smirked.


	4. He really is my Brother

"So where are we all sleeping?" Jack asked. "I'm gunna sleep in ma's room. I don't care where you two sleep." Bobby said walking upstairs. Jack and I looked at each other. When all of us were living together, Jack and I shared a room. "You can have our old room. I'll sleep in Jeremiah's room."-Jack

"I wouldn't feel right if you slept on Jerm's bed. I don't care if we both sleep in our old room. We did it for years." I said. Jack smiled at me. We both walked upstairs and into our old room. It hadn't changed at all. It still had all my band posters and pictures on the wall, my bed with dark grey sheets-black comforter-and blood red pillow. The other reason I loved Evelyn was because she didn't mind my writing or painting my wall, or what room I had left on it. My posters and pictures took up a lot of space. So painted on my wall were skulls, bats, and red blood dripping from the cracks in the walls. At first Evelyn was creeped out, but when she found out that _I _painted it all myself, she was thrilled. She enrolled me in art classes after that.

Jack's side was still the same also. All his music stuff, and his light blue walls with only a few posters. I pushed my duffel bag off my bed and threw myself down. "That tired?" Jack asked. A muffled 'yes' was heard. "Your not even gunna get dressed for bed?" Jack asked. But I didn't hear him because I already drifted off to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ryan! Are you fking ready yet!" Bobby yelled at me from downstairs. I almost poked myself in the eye with my eyeliner. "Shut up Bobby! You take longer than me to get ready!" I yelled back at him. I finished on my eyeliner and walked downstairs. "Finally!" Bobby muttered.

Jack smiled at me, I could feel my heart melting. I haven't felt _that_ in a long time. And I hate that Jack is the only person that can do it. We grabbed our jackets and left for mom's funeral.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was after mom's service, so everyone was going over to Jerm's house for the party. Bobby, Jack and I walked up to two little girls and a little dog, even smaller then them. They were adorable. We kneeled down to look at them. "Hi, I'm your uncle Bobby. And you must be Daniela…" Bobby looked at the dog, "…and you must be Amelia." They both started giggling. Then the smallest one answered. "No I'm Amelia!" The three of us smiled.

Then Daniela looked up at us. "Your not our family. Your white." Bobby smiled. He's gunna be a great dad. "Grandma Evelyn adopted me, just like she did your dad. By the way this is your uncle Cracker Jack…"

"Don't teach them that." Jack murmured. I don't know why Bobby thinks Jack is gay, even after and while he and I were going out.

"And this is your aunt Ryaina." I smiled at them. "Hi, Daniela I haven't seen you since you were 1 years old! And I haven't seen you Amelia since the week you were born." They both giggled again. "Those are cops!" Amelia cried.

"Yes we are! And your all under arrest, so you better not move!" Green joked. Daniela and Amelia giggled again and ran off to play. "What are you doing here Green?" Bobby moaned. "I'm just here to pay my respects." He said.

"If you were going to pay your respects you would have came to the funeral, so don't bull shit us." I mumbled. Fowler gave me a nasty look I hate you too, you stupid dirty cop! and Green just looked at me.

"Okay okay. We came to ask you guys to stay out of it." –Green

"Stay outta what?" Jack asked lighting up a cigarette.

"We now Bobby didn't come back for no reason. So if you get any information, you give it to me." Green said losing some of his cool.

"Hey, I made a living off of fixing stuff around here because cops couldn't find tits in a strip joint." Jack and I laughed. "Come on, lets go get some coffee." Bobby said walking off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack, Jerm, Bobby and I walked into the house. "It's not nice leaving your brother out here in the damn cold." A man said over in the corner, the only thing visible was his teeth. "Aww, did you whiten your teeth for that whore Sofi?" I said. "Shut up Ryan!" Angel barked. "Oh, I'm right." I smiled and hugged Angel. "You're a real ass, missin ma's funeral. Come here Jarhead." Bobby said in his usual cool voice. After Jerm and Jack finished joking with Angel we all walked inside.

"Man, this place hasn't changed a bit." Angel murmured.

"Yeah, I know." –Bobby

"I'm gunna go make dinner. It _is_ Thanksgiving." Jack said walking off.

"I'll help."-Ryaina

Bobby, Jerm, and I were watching another hockey game, and Angel was playing with some yellow poker chips, while Jack cooked dinner. (I had already finished my part of the cooking.) Angel started flicking the chips at Bobby. "Don't start, Jarhead." –Bobby

So Angel started flicking the at Jerm's, knowing he was an easy target. "Stop it Angel." –Jerm's

"Shut up!" –Angel barked.

Jerm's pointed at Angel, "Do it again and see what happens."

"Do it Angel, do it!" Bobby egged on. Angel flicked another chip at him. Jerm's slapped him on the head and then they started wrestling. Bobby and I laughed. "Get him Angel, get him!"-Bobby

"Go Jerm's beat his ass."-Ryaina. Jerm's got Angel pinned to the ground and then they both agreed to a truce.

"Good cause dinners ready." Jack called. We all went to the table and piled food onto our plates. "What did you make Ryaina?" Angel asked.

"The mashed potatoes and dessert. Why?"

"Because I didn't remember you ever cooking." He smiled.

"My room-mate, Alyssa, taught me."

"Damn!" We all looked up at Bobby. "If she taught you how to make these, then I want to meet her. This shit's great!" I smiled, I've never heard Bobby so enthusiastic. I thought about it, Alyssa and Bobby would make a really cute couple. Then I got a great idea. Alyssa told me she wasn't going home for the holidays, I'll invite her over for the rest of the holidays. Then I'll put my plan into full gear! I looked up at Jack, he was shacking and looked like he were about to cry. Then it all stopped and he smiled were mom's spot was. I looked over at the chair, but nothing was there. I put my hand on Jack's for comfort. He snapped out of his gaze and smiled at me.

Jack's POV 

I put a fork full of food in my mouth. "Jack…" The caring voice of my mom called to my right. I started shaking and looked over at her chair. She was there, smiling at me. "Jack I know a lot of bad things happened to you before you came here…" My eyes started watering. Just thinking of that far in the past disturbed me. Evelyn continued, "…but your safe now." I stopped shaking and my eyes stopped watering. "Ryaina hasn't lost her love for you either. You may think she did, but she didn't. You broke her heart before, but that was long ago, start over with her. I promise it will end in happiness." I smiled and looked down. Does Ryaina still love me? I know she told me she did but it's hard to believe it. Mom, give me a sign… Then, I felt a warm hand on mine. I looked up a Ryaina. She was smiling at me, so I smiled back. Thanks mom.

Ryaina's POV 

Bobby got up quickly. "I'm done with this, let's go play some hockey." He looked at me, "We'll have dessert when we get back. I can't wait to try it." Bobby said and then smiled at me. A _real_ smile.

We were all walking down to the ice rink, when Jack pulled me aside. "Jack what the he…" but before I could finish, he pressed his lips on mine. I felt like I was going to collapse! I kissed back and before I knew it, it was a full on make out.

"Hey! Jack! Ryan! Whoa…uhh sorry!" Angel smiled and ran off. Jack and I could faintly hear, "Bobby! Jeremiah! Jack and Ryan are together again!" Jack and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Rain, be my girlfriend, again?" I smiled

"Nobody's called me _that _in a long time." Jack smiled.

"So will you? Please?" I kissed him.

"Yes Jack." He smiled widely and hugged me.

We walked to the rink, Jack's are around my waist. "I guess we can't call you Cracker Jack anymore." Bobby joked.

"Or Fairy." Angel added, still smiling at us.

"Or Jacky!" Jerm's also added.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We've gotta go! We're gunna be late for the reading of mom's will!" Jerm shouted at us. "Damn!" Bobby shouted. His team was losing by 5, my team was winning. I skated cockily over to Bobby, "You shouldn't of said that girls couldn't play hockey, dumb ass." He smirked at me. "Okay you win, I'm sorry."

"I thought so." I said skating off the ice and taking off my skates. We all piled into Jerm's SUV and drove over to that place where we had to go.

We finally got there and we sat down to talk to mom's keeper(I'm just going to call him that, because I don't know what he did.) "Your mother was a wonderful woman. I'm terribly sorry for you lose." He said. Jack looked up, "How much do we get?" Bobby smacked him on the head. "What's wrong with you!" Angel growled. The keeper just walked over to take a metal box off a table. "Here is what she left. I'll give you some privacy." He said walking out of the room. Bobby opened the box. There were three sets of paper's. Bobby took one and looked at the name, "Here Jack." Jack looked over the papers. "It's my information. I wonder how mom got it!" I smiled. She told me to go find them. Bobby then handed Jerm his info. "No way!" Jack said reaching into the box and pulling out a ticket. "My mom went to Woodstock!" Jack laughed.

"Your mom was a hippy!" Bobby laughed

"There any papers in there for me?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Naw. There's none for me either." Bobby said sadly. Oh crap! I forgot to give Bobby his papers! I reached into my trench coat pocket, and pulled out the papers.

"I forgot to give you these." I said sliding the papers down to Bobby. "How's you get these?"

"Have you ever heard of the Trench coat Terror?" I asked, I knew they had, it was east coast news. I hit all of the foster care centers in the East. All the guys looked at me with open mouths.

"That's you!" Jerm's asked. I smiled.

"How else do you think mom got this information?" –Ryaina

"That's what you were doing that night I called you. I'm proud of you, Ryan." –Bobby

Angel started searching through the box. "Wait, I found some more papers." He pulled them out, read the name, then passed them to me. "There for you." I was shocked.

"But how?" I whispered. I looked over my birth certificate.

**Father: Mike B. Dayy **

**Mother: Taylor R. Dayy**

Bobby pulled some money out of the box and started evenly giving it out. We each got $300. "What about me?" Jack asked. Bobby pulled out a necklace, the one Evelyn always wore. It was a simple silver chain that hung to the collar bone with a pendant, which was a heart with wings. The back read 'Every is to be loved'. I thought it was beautiful, I always did. "Here this will look pretty with your eyes." Bobby teased. Jack growled. I took the necklace from Jack and pushed the cash at him. They all looked at me weirdly as I put it on. "You don't remember this necklace?" They all shook there heads. "Do you remember the necklace that she always wore when a new kid was brought to her?" They all nodded. I showed them the necklace again. They all smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was lying on my bed reading all my info. I read the paper that said why I was in foster care.

"**Mr. Dayy and Mrs. Dayy divorced in May, 1988. Their two children, Bobby (11) and Ryaina (4), were split up. Mr. Dayy getting Ryaina, and Mrs. Dayy getting the Bobby. Mrs. Dayy wanted full custody of both her children saying her ex-husband was irresponsible and abusive. She took him to court but lost the trial. A year later, Mr. Dayy became an alcoholic and abusive almost causing the death of 5 year old Ryaina. He stabbed her numerously with a broken beer bottle, giving her a scar on her shoulder and arm. Ryaina was put into a hospital and Mr. Dayy went to a jail in their home city, Chicago. She would have gone to her mother but she had recently died in a car accident. Bobby was in foster care and so was Ryaina. Ryaina was adopted by Mrs. Mercer when Ryaina was 7.**

**Both their whereabouts are unknown."**

"My gosh…" I whispered, some tears sliding down my cheeks. Just then Jack walked in. "Oh my gosh, are you okay Rain?" he asked rushing over my bed to comfort me. "What's wrong?"

I wiped some of the tears away, "I just read my information." He picked up the paper and read it. When he finished he hugged me tighter. It was silent for a few minutes. "It said you had a brother named Bobby. You don't think…?" I looked at him shocked. "No…"I whispered. I jumped off the bed and barged into mom's room. Bobby was watching another hockey game. "Bobby, where are your foster papers?" I asked hurriedly. He looked at me oddly, "There over on the dresser. Are you okay? It looks like you've been crying." I rushed over to the dresser, Bobby turned off the TV and rushed over to me. I looked at his birth certificate.

**Parents: Father: Mike B. Dayy Mother: Taylor R. Dayy**

No way… I smiled and whipped around to hug Bobby. "What's going on?" Bobby asked again. "Just a second, I'll explain everything!" I smiled. I couldn't believe it! Bobby and I really were siblings, knowing Evelyn she did this on purpose. I dashed into my room and grabbed my birth certificate.

Jack looked at me. "He _is_ your brother, isn't he?" –Jack I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah…" I murmured. Jack smiled. I ran back to mom's room. "Look at your parents names." Bobby obeyed. "Yeah, so?" I gave him my birth certificate. "Now, look at my parents." He obeyed again, I saw him look back and forth between certificates. He looked up, tears in his eyes. I ran and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Do you think mom did this on purpose?" Bobby asked

"Yeah I do think she did this."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now everyone knew Bobby and I where actually related. I was sitting on my bed, reading a vampire book and Jack was on his bed playing his guitar. Bobby walked in and sat in front of jack's bed, using it to support his back. "Is it weird being in mom's room?" Jack asked

"Yeah, really weird." Bobby chuckled. He then looked over at Jack. "You still making noise on that thing?"

"Yea. Still makin noise on it." –Jack. Jerm's walked up to the door. "So when are you starting the killing thing?" Jerm's asked. Jack rolled a joint. I looked over at him.

"Tomorrow probably." The Angel came walking down the hall. Jack started smoking the joint.

"Where are you going, Jarhead?" Bobby asked

"It's all too overwhelming. I'm just gunna go talk a walk around the block." Angel said coolly. I looked up from my book. "Angel your so fkin whipped."

"What are you talking about, Ryan?" –Angel

"So you smelt that girl from all the way down the block too? I thought I was the only one who knew what Essence du Whore smelt like." –Ryaina. They all laughed except Angel.

"Yeah Angel, do you really think she's thinking of you right now? She's not, she's down there screamin someone else's name with hard dk in her right now." Bobby laughed. Everyone else started laughing.

"Man, I don't know what your talking about. I ain't going to get Sofi!" –Angel

"Yeah you are." Bobby argued. Angel walked downstairs. "I don't care what you do, just don't bring Viva Loca back here!" Bobby yelled at Angel. The front door slammed. "Well, our vacation's over." I muttered. I really didn't like Sofi. I didn't like her because the only reason she was with Angel was because he supplies that one thing that she specializes in. If he didn't supply or wasn't good at it, she would have left him long ago! I also didn't like her because she made my brother's fight like America and the Middle East! Those were the same reason's mom didn't like her. If mom doesn't like someone, it's for a damn good reason!

"Yeah, cause we all know he's bringing that girl home." Jerm's groaned. Bobby and Jerm's left the room. I looked over at Jack.

"When did you start smoking?" I asked

"When you left me." He said sadly.

"I wouldn't have left me if you hadn't cheated on me…" Jack was about to say something but I stopped him, "It's okay Jack, it's over and in the past. But do you really think mom would like you smoking that crap?" Jack looked at me then the joint.

"Your right." He said putting it out. I got out my cell phone. "What are you doing?" Jack asked

"I'm gunna call my room-mate Alyssa and see if she wants to spent the rest of the holidays with us."

"You can't do that! We're getting revenge for mom tomarrow!" Jack yelled. I smiled at him.

"I think she'd like to participate. Besides, I'm trying to set up her and Bobby up." Jack smiled.

"Maybe if they hit it off, Bobby won't be such a hard ass."

'_Hello?_'

"Hey, Alyssa?"

'_Oh my gosh, Ryaina! Are you okay?'_

Yeah I'm fine. Can you come to my house for the rest of the holidays?" It was quitet on the other end.

'_Do I get to help you and your brothers?'_

"If you want to. If you do come, I have so much to tell you!"

'_I diffinatly want to come. I want to meet your family, and I think it would be fun to do what you do almost every day!'_

"Well normally everyone gets tickets out of Detriot for the holidays, so it will be easy to get a cheap ticket for a flight here tomarrow." I could here clicking on the other end. She was on her labtop.

'_Yeah, I just bought a ticket. It says I'll get in at 9:30.'_

"Okay, I'll see you around nine!" I gave her the address to the house so she could get a taxi. Then we said our 'good byes'.

About an hour later, gun shots were heard coming from down the block. I looked over at Jack and we both groaned. I got up and walked out of the room. I stood at the top of the stairs and waited for Angel and Sofi to run through the front door half naked. It always happened the same way. Jack walked up behind me and rapped his arms around my waist. The gunshots got louder, and louder, and then when the gunshots got almost unbearable, the couple burst through the door. After they were done panting from all the running, Sofi looked up at me. "I see Princes is back." She said in her usual snotty accent. "Why don't you go suck some skin, whore?" ( Hopefully you got my meaning) Sofi glared at me and turned to and turned to Angel. "Your gunna let her talk to me like that? What's wrong with you?" Sofi whined, slapping Angel on the chest. Angel looked up at me, "Ryan, please be nice this time?" Angel begged. Angel never begs. "Fine, but only if she's nice too." I turned to walk back into my room but turned back around, "You know Angel, Mom didn't like Sofi for a reason." I said then walked back to my room. Jack closed the door behind us.

I turned around and hugged Jack, my head on his chest, right under his chin. I sighed, it felt good being back in his arms. We stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other. "Do you want to go to bed?" Jack asked braking the silence. I looked up at him. "Sure." I said letting go of him. I dressed into my black pajama pants and red tank top. I didn't care if Jack saw me in my underwear. His is my boyfriend and he's seen me in a lot less. But that was an accident.

Flashback, Ryaina is 16 and Jack's 17 

_I'm so glad it's summer. I thought, my friends and I were going to the Rec center to swim. I took off my shirt and bra to put on my bathing suit top, I picked up my top and was about to put it on when Jack walked into the room. "JACK!" I yelled. Jack laughed and ran out shouting 'sorrys'. Damn it's a good thing we're going out or this would be even more awkward. I thought laughing. _

End of flashback 

I looked at Jack and he was just wearing blue plaid boxers. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Do you like what you see?" He teased.

"Sure, why not?" I teased back. He was about to get into bed. "Wait…" I said. I walked over to his side and pulled out his side table. Then, I walked over to my single bed and pushed it up to his, making the bed a full. "Like the old days." He said/sighed, and we both got into the bed. He put his head in the crook in my neck and wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep thinking, How could my mother's death bring me all this happiness?


	5. Alyssa

Okay, I always forget to edit in the stars for the thoughts, so i'm gunna use +'s instead, if I remember. Sorry if there is any confusion with the thoughts!

* * *

I woke up, excited that Alyssa was coming today. I threw back the covers of my bed and tried to get up, but found it hard to do because a strong arm was wrapped around my waist. +What the…+ I looked down to see Jack. My heart melted again, I smiled down at him and pecked him on the lips. A slight grin flashed on his face. "I love you too, Jack…" I whispered. I laid back down next to him. "Jack…" I whispered again, "…why did you do it? Why did you cheat on me so long ago?" I asked not really wanting an answer. I sat there for a few minutes just staring at the ceiling. Finally, I gently lifted Jack's arm off my waist and got my clothes to take a shower. 

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel under my arms. Suddenly I heard a growling noise from where the door was, I whipped around to see Jack standing there smirking at me with his arms folded. "You ahole! How'd you get in here?" I cried but laughed at the same time. "I pick-locked it." Jack simply replied.

I glared at him. "Just so you could stare at my naked body? It seems a lot to go through." He walked up to me, he was only about 9 inches away. "O yes, it was…" He leaned down to my ear, "…but it was worth it." I looked at him oddly.

"Well you extra h0ry today. What's up?" I asked suspiciously

"Nothing." He laughed walking out of the bathroom. +Weirdo+

9:47 P.M.

Bobby, Angel, Jack, and I were following a lead we had. Well, Bobby had. Bobby was driving us to some place were all the kids hang out now. There was supposedly a party there tonight. So, that's where we were going.

Finally, we pulled up to a shack looking warehouse. We got out of the car and went to get our weapons, or they went to get their weapons. My shot gun was hidden in my trench coat (I had a special loop put in to fit it.). Bobby opened the trunk and pulled out two shot guns, a flashlight, and a gasoline can. He gave a gun to and kept one for himself, then get pushed the gas into Jack's hands.

"What about Ryan?" Angel asked.

"Well, Ryan being my sister and all, I happen to know she brought her own gear." Bobby said. I smiled at him and pulled my gun out with lightning speed. Bobby and Angel smiled.

"Wait, what do I get?" Jack asked. Bobby smiled at him.

"Aw you want something Princess…?" Bobby pulled out a crowbar, "…Here, smack 'em around with this." Jack grumbled at Bobby. We stood outside the doors of the warehouse and I could hear the crappy rap music. **(A/N: Sorry if you like rap. Some of its ok.) **"So…we're doing the gas thing?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we're gunna do the gas thing. Only one thing scares people more than being burned alive and that's being eaten alive." I laughed wondering where Bobby learns all his random violent facts from.

"Ready?" I whispered. All the guys nodded. I ran to the door and kicked it open. The kids around the door looked at me. "Cops are here!" I yelled, making everyone dart in various directions. My brothers came in behind me.

"Jeez, Ryan. Leave some fun for us." –Bobby. I smiled at him.

"I'm done. You can lead now, brother." I smiled. Bobby walked in front of me.

"Yall betta run! The popo's are 'ere! They crazy!" Bobby cried in an odd voice. Finally we got to the back of the warehouse were the main people were. The 'gang leader' who couldn't have been older than 17 was getting up to run. Bobby walked to him quickly, putting the gun in his face. "Where you going?" Bobby asked pushing the kid down with the barrel of the gun then pouring gas on him. Angel walked to the other side of the room and made sure the 'home boys' were seated. "Man I don't know nothin!" the leader cried, Bobby stuffed a cloth in his mouth. "This isn't the time for you to talk! This is the time for you to listen. Which one of your 'home boys' shot up the liquor store on 104th street?" Bobby asked. I looked over at the other side of the room to see a girl standing by the wall. I grabbed the gas can from Bobby and walked over to her. "What are you doing?" I yelled.

"It's warm here!" She yelled back.

"Well that's why you wear a jacket while you're in Detroit! Now go sit your snotty ass down!" I yelled at her, pushing the gun in her side. She sat down on the couch and, just to piss her off, I poured gas on her and everyone else on the couch. "Hey! What the fk!" She cried.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. Bobby pulled the rag out of the kids mouth. "Man that shits all fake! Nobody was playin hoops when that went down!"

"How would you know that if you weren't there?" Bobby asked.

"The shooting went down at 11. The center shuts the lights out at 10!" the kid cried

"Oh really. Let's go see." Bobby said yanking the kid back to the entrance. Angel, Jack, and I followed. "You all better stay in school! America has enough dumb asses!" I yelled over my shoulder. I heard Bobby chuckle. "I hope you all have a lovely evening!" Jack yelled. I smiled, what a dork.

We got to the center at 10:02 and the lights were still on. "Man, it's 10:02 and the lights are still on!" Bobby yelled at the kid. The kid started fidgeting and Bobby started dragging him. "Naw man! The lights will turn off! I swear they will!"

"The only lights turning off are yours." Bobby yelled at him. Then loud clicking noises sounded. We turned around and saw the lights turning off. "Your lucky, kid." -Angel

After we dropped the kid off at his hang out, we drove home. Arriving back around 10:25. Alyssa is gust getting on the ground. **(A/N: Okay, I know in the last chapter I wrote that she would get in around 9:30, but I forgot about the whole lights thing. So I changed the time.) **We walked in the house and Sofi started yelling at Angel. "Where were you? Do you know what time it is? You promised me it would be different this time, Angel!" The annoying chirping just kept coming. "Baby! It is gunna be different! And I'm a grown man, I can do what I want!"

"Aw you're breakin my heart." Bobby said in an odd voice.

"Bobby, please don't start." Angel moaned

"What Bobby? You've got something to say?" Sofi yelled. Then Bobby and Sofi started their yelling fest. Jack and I rolled our eyes and walked into the kitchen. "So, when is your friend gunna get here?" Jack asked. I looked at the clock, it was 10:41.

"She should get here in about 15 or 20 minutes." -Ryaina. Jack evilly smiled at me.

"That gives us some _alone_ time!" –Jack

"If _alone_ means make-out then sure. But, I'm not sleeping with you in that way until I really feel it's right."

"Fine…" Jack said before grabbing me and throwing us to the wall. I must have lost track of time because before I knew it, the door bell rang. I'm surprised I herd it over Angel, Sofi, and Bobby's fighting. Jack and I walked into the other room to watch.

"Bobby can you get that?" I yelled, pretending to still be in the kitchen. Bobby walked to the door, still yelling at Sofi, and yanked open the door. Bobby immediately stopped yelling when he can face to face with Alyssa. Alyssa smiled sweetly at Bobby who had his mouth open ready to yell. "Um hi. You must be Bobby, is Ryaina here?" She asked wrapping her arms around her when a strong burst of wind hit her, making her ruddy-brown hair fly in her face. Bobby opened the door to let her in. "I'm sorry, you must be freezing out there!" Bobby said concerned. +Bobby? Concerned! My plan is working better then I thought it would.+ Alyssa smiled at him and walked in. When she saw me she dropped her bag and ran to hug me.

"Oh my gosh! Your okay! Well why wouldn't you be? This is your everyday thing. I was just worried cause it isn't a normal thing, especially for a semi-normal person like me…" Alyssa babbled, which she only did when she was nervous or when a handsome guy was around. I smiled and stopped her, "Alyssa! Chill take a breath." I said hugging her.

"Well it's nice to have another woman in the house!" Sofi said, I wasn't really sure if it was sarcastic or not. Bobby looked at Sofi, "Sofi shut up!" he yelled. Alyssa looked at the two. "You were right, they do fight 24/7!" She laughed. Before I came home, I had told her everything about my family, so she wasn't freaked out with all the yelling.

"Don't you tell me to shut up, Bobby!" Sofi yelled. "Your gunna let him talk to me like that, Angel? I can't believe you! You said it would be different this time!" She whined to Angel. Angel tried comforting her but she just stormed upstairs. I looked over at Alyssa who rolled her eyes in annoyance. Bobby saw her.

Bobby smiled, "Hi, well you know I'm Bobby. But who are you?"

"I'm Alyssa, Ryaina's room-mate." Bobby held out his hand.

"Well, uh, nice to met you." They both shook hands. "Wait…are you the one that tought Ryan how to cook?" Bobby asked hopefully.

Alyssa smiled, "Yeah, that would be me." Bobby smiled broadly and looked at me.

"Ryan, I really like this girl!" He joked. Alyssa chuckled and Jack and I smiled.

"Oh, sorry! Jack right?" Alyssa asked holding out her hand.

Jack took it and smiled, "Yeah, how do you know us?"

"Well, Ryan as you call her, told me everything about you guys. Everything from how you all came to Miss. Mercer to how you all left and then everything in between." She laughed.

"Well Alyssa, I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping." I said grabbing her bag, "Bobby you don't mind if she sleeps in your old room, do you?"

"No. Not at all!" Alyssa and I walked upstairs. We walked into Bobby's room and closed the door quickly.

"You never told me Bobby was so hot!" Alyssa cried.

"Well yeah, he's my brother, of course I wouldn't tell you that."

"Well that never stopped you and Jack!" She cried again. We both smiled.

"So I'm taking it that you really like him, right?"

"Duh! Of course!" We both smiled.

"Well now that that's cleared up, I have to tell you some important stuff. Okay first Jack and I are back together…"

"Yeah I sorta figured. But go on!" She hurried me.

"…and second, do you remember the whole reason why I risk my neck everyday of my life?"

"Your missions? Yeah, you said you do it to find out about your past."

"Yeah well it turns out that my mom had it in her safety box the whole time! So when she…erm died I got my information."

"So you wont have to risk your neck every night anymore?" She asked excitedly.

"No. But that's not the best part! It turns out Bobby really _is _my brother, our parents were divorced. My dad abused me and our mom died so we were put in foster care." Alyssa looked dumbstruck.

"Oh my gosh! Really? That means if Bobby and I go far that I'll be your sister!"

"Chill there! You might not get _that_ far, but I hope you do! And did you see how he looked at you? I think he really likes you, especially cause you don't like Sofi!" We both started laughing.

>>>Bobby's POV

I was doing my daily yelling at Sofi when Ryan asked me to get the door. I was yelling so loud that I hadn't even herd the door. I yanked open the door about to yell something back at Sofi but was stopped by a girl standing in the door way. She was beautiful! She had reddish brown hair, a few light specks of freckles, and grassy green eyes. And to add to the effect, the cold wind was blowing making her beautiful hair fly around her face. "Um hi. You must be Bobby, is Ryaina here?" She asked wrapping her arms around her when the wind blew. I opened the door still awe-struck. +Wait, how does she know my name?"+ I broke out of my trance, "I'm sorry, you must be freezing out there!" I said concerned. She smiled a beautiful smile at me and walked in. When she saw Ryan she dropped her bag and ran to hug her. +How many more times can I call her beautiful? I didn't even now I knew that word+

"Oh my gosh! Your okay! Well why wouldn't you be? This is your everyday thing. I was just worried cause it isn't a normal thing, especially for a semi-normal person like me…" the girl babbled.

Ryan smiled and stopped her, "Alyssa! Chill take a breath." She said hugging her.

"Well it's nice to have another woman in the house!" Sofi said, I could tell she was a little sarcastic. I looked at Sofi, "Sofi, shut up!" I yelled. Alyssa looked at the two of us. +Great, now she's gunna think I'm an ashole+ "You were right, they _do_ fight 24/7!" She laughed. +Is that a good thing? It might be because she smiled.+

"Don't you tell me to shut up, Bobby!" Sofi yelled. "Your gunna let him talk to me like that, Angel? I can't believe you! You said it would be different this time!" She whined to Angel. Angel tried comforting her but she just stormed upstairs. I looked over at Alyssa who rolled her eyes in annoyance at Sofi-or was it me? But I smiled anyway.

"Hi, well you know I'm Bobby. But who are you?"

"I'm Alyssa, Ryaina's room-mate." I held out my hand for her to take.

"Well, uh, nice to met you." We both shook hands. "Wait…are you the one that thought Ryan how to cook?" I asked hopefully.

Alyssa smiled, "Yeah, that would be me." I smiled broadly and looked at Ryaina. +Finally I fell for a girl that can cook+

"Ryan, I really like this girl!" I joked, hoping Alyssa would hear me. Alyssa chuckled and Jack and Ryan smiled.

"Oh, sorry! Jack right?" Alyssa asked holding out her hand to Jack.

Jack took it and smiled, "Yeah, how do you know us?"

"Well, Ryan as you call her, told me everything about you guys. Everything from how you all came to Miss. Mercer to how you all left and then everything in between." She laughed.

"Well Alyssa, I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping." Ryan said grabbing her bag+Where is she supposed to sleep? I wouldn't mind sharing a bed+ "Bobby you don't mind if she sleeps in your old room, do you?" +Damn, forgot about my old room.+

"No. Not at all!" Alyssa and Ryaina walked upstairs to my old room. Jack and I waited until the girls were out of earshot. When they were out of earshot I turned to Jack, "So, what is Alyssa I mean Ryan's room-mate doing here?" I asked.

Jack smiled that all knowing smile that is rare from him, "She's here to help us out. But it's not like you care anyways, right?" When I didn't say anything, Jack laughed. "You like her, don't you!"

"Yeah, and?"

>>>Ryaina's POV

Jack, Bobby, Alyssa, and I had been playing house hockey for the past hour and a half. Bobby and Jack on one team and Alyssa and I on the other.

Bobby wiped some sweat off his eyebrow, "Damn, Alyssa! I would have paired with you if I would have known you were good at hockey!" He said panting.

Alyssa and I smiled, "Good? I would say great!" I cried, giving Alyssa a hi-five.

"Well I'll see you all in the morning." Alyssa said. We all exchanged 'nights' and Alyssa went up to bed. I turned and smiled at Bobby, "So _brother_, do you like her?"

"Like her? He loves her!" Jack yelled. Bobby glared at Jack and hit him on the leg with his hockey stick. Jack winced and started to rub his leg. "Damn!"

"Good, because she likes you too, Bobby." I said walking upstairs to my room, Jack following me. I closed the door and Jack and I started laughing.

"My plan has worked! And with your help, too!" I said as Jack started to glare at me. We then went to bed, worried about what just might happen tomorrow.

>>>8:13 a.m.

I was dreaming peacefully with Jack's strong arm wrapped around my waist, when a light and the annoying voice of my brother woke me.

"Come on lovies, time to start back on the pay-back!" Bobby called to me and Jack. We both groaned. I was about to get up when I remembered I didn't have a shirt on. "Jack…go shut the door I don't have a shirt on…" I moaned. "Bobby's seen you in just a bra before. Why do you care now?" He said half a sleep. "Because, now it's awkward cause he's my real brother." Jack groaned and got up. Pushing Bobby out of the door and slamming it in his face. I got up and got dressed.

"I'm gunna go wake Alyssa." I groaned. When I walked out of the door, I could smell bacon and eggs. +Never mind. Alyssa's already up.+ Instead I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Angel, Jerms, and Bobby were already eating. "Morning." Alyssa said.

"What are you doing up this early? You're never up this early!" I groaned. She turned to me.

"Jetlag…" She said simply. I laughed and sat down just as Jack came in.

"Whoa, real breakfast!" He said sitting down next to me and serving himself. "So what's the plan for today?" Jack asked with a mouthful of food.

Bobby looked up from his coffee, "We're going to the store where mom was shot." Bobby said going back to his coffee. Alyssa sat across from Bobby and started eating herself.

When we were all done, we all piled into Bobby's car. I had to sit on Jack's lap, not that he or I cared. I looked over at Alyssa and noticed she was smiling. "Uh, Alyssa why are you smiling?" I asked.

"I'm excited!"

"Well take the smile off your face. If you show any emotion besides anger, you wont be taken seriously." I said.

"Okay…" She said taking the smile off her face. Finally we pulled up to the liquor store and waited for the owner to open the store. He arrived seconds after us, "Err hello. May I help you?" He asked nervously.

"Hi sir, my mom was shot here a few days ago, and just wanted to ask you some questions." Bobby said

The man looked relived, "Oh sure. By the way, I'm sorry about what happened to your mom." The man said opening the store then going to the back to get something. He came back with a video. "The women might want to look away." He said popping in the tape. Alyssa and I glared at him as he started the tape. It showed mom talking to some kid and him running out of the store. Then she smiled to the clerk and walked over to the turkeys. That's when two men in ski masks flew into the store, guns raised like this was a simple everyday thing to them. Just watching the tape you could tell they were professionals, either gangster or a hired hit. But why would they be hired hit men? Mom jumped behind one of the isles as the clerk tried to talk his way out of being shot. But luck wasn't on his side tonight. The man took his money then shot him. Then they moved to the back of the store. Knowing mom, she didn't try and save her life, she scolded them. Something like 'Shame on you boys for everything you've done!' or 'The lord knows what you've done!' I saw the two men get ready to shot her, but I couldn't stand to watch. I looked down at the floor then over to Alyssa she was standing by Bobby and when mom was shot, she grabbed his hand. Bobby smiled down at her, but then got serious again.

"They were hit men! They were professionals, it was set up…" I whispered hoarsely. But everyone was able to hear me. Bobby asked the man about the guy supposedly playing basketball that night and we got a good description of him. We walked out side, "So what are we gunna do Bobby?" Angel asked, the anger dripping off his tongue.

"They set mom up! They set her up!" Bobby yelled as we all ran over to the rec. center. We barged into a basketball game. "What's the plan, Bobby?" Jack asked.

"We're wingin it."

"We always wing it!" Jack cried.

"Angel, Ryan, and Jack, watch for people. Jeremiah and Alyssa come with me." Bobby said walking to the center of the court.

"Man we're gunna get shot." Jack grumbled

"We, white boy?" Angel growled. Bobby stole the ball from a player and everyone started yelling at him. "I'm looking for who was playin basketball when the liquor store from across the street was shoot-up! The owner said the guy is a animal lover-afro-never wears a jacket. Anyone know him?" He yelled over the roar of the crowd. A kid in the back got up and ran out of a pair doors.

Jack and I dashed after him.


	6. HomeRun

"Hey kid! No running in the halls!" Jack yelled after the kid. The kid looked back at us and was about to dash out of a pair of heavy doors, when I started singing,

"_One two the Mercers are coming for you! _

_Three four you better lock the door!_

_Five six you better get a 20 ought-six!_

_Seven eight you're in a real big hate! _(Meaning the siblings must hate that person to hunt them down)

_Nine ten the Mercers are at it again!"_

Jack started laughing, the kid ran through the doors only to be thrown back, landing on his back. Angel walked in through the other side of the doors looking very pissed off. Angel grabbed the kid and threw him onto his feet and against the wall.

"Where you goin, youngster?" Angel growled the kid backed against the wall.

"I'll go tell Bobby." Jack smiled running off, while Angel and I guarded the kid.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked. The kid looked at me regaining his cool.

"Keenan."

"Well Keenan, the guy my brother Bobby was talking about, who is he to you?" I asked

"He's my brother, Damien. Don't hurt him man, he's a real good guy."

"We don't want to hurt Damien, we just want to ask him some questions." I said Keenan relaxed just as Alyssa, Jack, Jerms and Bobby came back.

"Bobby, this is Keenan. Keenan says that Damien is his brother." Angel said a bit relaxed now.

"No sht? Well Keenan, these are my brothers…" I did a coughing noise, "Oh, and my sister." Keenan looked at us oddly.

"No, he's my real brother!"

"Yeah, and these are my real siblings. That's Angel, Jeremiah, I'm Bobby, Jack and Ryan." He said pointing to each of us. Keenan looked at Alyssa.

"Who's she?" Keenan asked. Bobby smiled at Alyssa, and Alyssa smiled back.

"This is my girlfriend, Alyssa." +Whoa! What! That was quick but when did that happen+

"So Keenan, you love your brother?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, me and him are real close."

"Yeah, where would we be able to talk to him?" Bobby asked. The kid looked unsure than looked at me. I gave him a nod.

"We live across the street, in those apartments." He said nodding his head to which apartment building.

"Thanks kid." Bobby said walking outside with his arm around Alyssa's waist. Jerms looked at Keenan's 'bling' **(A/N: Damn I hate that word!) **and laughed, "Is that tin?" He asked. Jack, Angel and I laughed.

"Shit doesn't even spin!" Jack laughed. We all walked to the car laughing.

"So does anyone know when those two got together?" I asked

"Yeah, Bobby asked her when he was holding up the game." Jerms laughed.

"Okay that doesn't make since but whatever floats Bobby's murderous boat." Jack said. We all jumped into the car and waited for Damien to show up.

We had been waiting for about an hour when Jerms had to leave to take my nieces to gymnastics.

"Why don't you take Jack with you?" Bobby joked.

"You where the one who took ballet, Bobby." Jack mumbled as Jerms got out of the car.

Alyssa looked at Bobby, "You took ballet?" Alyssa laughed. Bobby cleared his throat and looked out the window. I slid off of Jack's lap (Jerms, Alyssa, Jack and I had to squeeze into the back, so I sat on Jack's lap.), Jack looked at me sadly.

"Aww!" Jack moaned. I smiled at him and leaned my head back on the seat. I started singing/mumbling a Clash song that I currently had stuck in my head.

"Breakin' rocks in the hot sun

I fought the law and the law won…" Jack joined in mumbling it with me.

"I fought the law and the law won

I needed money cause I had none,

I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won…" Alyssa started mumbling with us.

"I left my baby and it feels so bad…" Angel started saying the words.  
"Guess my race is run  
She's the best girl that I ever had  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the...

Robbin' people with a six-gun…" Alyssa nudged Bobby who got in on the song with us.

"I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won

I lost my girl and I lost my fun…" Jack started breathing on the window to make fog.

"I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won…"Jack started making pictures and erasing them on the window when he pointed to something, "It's him!" he whispered, then turned to us, "It's him!" he said louder. We all jumped out of the car and ran inside the building. Damien was already at the elevator.

"Yo! You Damien!" Bobby yelled pulling out a gun. I rolled my eyes, "We wont get anywhere if you go that!" I groaned. Damien yelped and dashed into the elevator. We ran down the hall, "Jack, Alyssa and Ryan stay here and tell me what floor he stops at." Bobby yelled dashing up the stairs with Angel at his heels. "Screw that!" I yelled running after them. I passed Angel at the 4th level, he was huffing and puffing. +Isn't he supposed to be a jarhead+

Bobby and I were heel to heel when Jack flung open the door, "SIX! He stopped at six!" He yelled. Bobby threw open the six level's door and ran into the hall, Bobby looked around. There were two different halls in a V formation. "You go down the left hall, I'll take the right!" Bobby yelled running down his hall. I ran down mine, but everything was peaceful and then I heard dog snarls+Damn, Bobby got the hunt again+ I thought turning around and running down to Bobby's hall. I turned the corner to see Bobby being attacked by two Rottweilers. +Oh shit+

"Hang on, Bobby!" I cried. I turned around to run right into Angel. "Where the hell have you been!" I yelled, "Never mind!" I cried running over to a fire extinguisher. I opened it and sprayed it on the dogs, who whimpered and ran off momentarily. Angel, Bobby and I ran into the apartment. We searched for a few minutes when Angel noticed a rope hanging out of the window. Angel called us over, and looked out of the window with Bobby, seconds later shoots were fired from someone outside.

"Oh he what's to play? Well I just wanted to talk, but fine!" Bobby mumbled grabbing a butcher knife off the counter. He looked out of the window, "So you want to play now?" Bobby yelled and cut the rope. There was a loud yell from outside and then a 'thump'. "Let's go see if he wants to talk now."

Angel, Alyssa, Bobby, Jack and I walked up to Damien, who was lying in the snow with his leg busted open.

"Call an ambulance, man!" Damien moaned. Bobby looked at his arms.

"For my dog bites? No, I think I'll be fine." Bobby said making Damien moan in pain. "You gunna talk now?" Bobby asked.

"I wont say nothin!" Bobby looked a little surprised.

"Ok fine. But it's a cold day and I doubt anyone will hear your screams over this wind. Let's go." Bobby said walking off with the rest of us not far behind. When we were out of earshot Alyssa looked over at Bobby. "You're not really gunna leave him there are you?" Alyssa asked. Bobby looked over at her and smiled.

"No, I'd never really do that. It just really freaks the person out." Bobby said and not a moment to soon, Damien started yelling us to come back. We turned around and jogged back.

"I'll talk! I'll talk, just call an ambulance." Damien gasped, Bobby nodded for him to go on. "Ok, well some guys told me that they'd give me 50 bucks if I said I was across the street playing ball when the liquor store was held up. That's all I know man! That's all!" Damien gasped.

"That's all you had to say." Angel growled.

"We'll call the ambulance. But what did they look like? And do you know where they are?" Bobby asked. Damien looked up at us, "Yeah they were at The Hollow. You know that bar off of Saint Street? They were both black, and one of em had a braided goatee."

The five of us were now driving to the bar Damien was talking about. I already knew those two guys were hired hits. Thugs don't pay off people to be witnesses, they just take the money and hope nobody figures out they were the one's who jacked the money. But who would hire someone to hold up a liquor store? "So what's gunna be the plan this time?" Jack asked, hoping it wasn't 'winging it'.

"I was thinking we would wing it." Bobby said. I rolled my eyes.

"How bout I walk up to the two of em and act like I want to have 'a good time' with them? Knowing men, they'll both be a bit drunk and men are never able to turn down good as, so I lead them out to the parking lot and when they come out Bobby and Angel can…talk to them." I said coming up with the plain in seconds. Jack looked nervously at me, "But what if you get hurt? Or worse?"

"Jack, I know how to defend myself and how to get myself out of 'sticky' situations, like Angel knows how to pleasure Sofi." I said making everyone laugh.

"I'll do it too." Alyssa said.

"Hell no! I'm not gunna risk you're neck just so I can slit theirs!" Bobby cried.

"I want to help! I don't want to be just some groupie on the side like Sofi!" She cried.

"Hey!" Angel yelled, Alyssa looked over at him.

"You know I'm right." Alyssa said.

Bobby sighed, "Ok fine, but I'm gunna give you my knife, just in case." Alyssa leaned back in her seat, satisfied.

The five of us walked into the bar and started looking for two black men one with a goatee.

"There they are!" Jack cried pointing his arm to the bar.

I yanked his arm down, "Shhh!" For a second I though our cover was blown and our plan was shattered but the two hadn't even noticed we were there. I turned around, "Ok, you three go outside and stand by the door for us to come out. It might take longer than a few minutes." I said grabbing Alyssa's wrist.

"Wait!" Bobby said making Alyssa turn around. Bobby handed her a knife, "Just in case." He said giving her a small smile. Alyssa smiled back and walked with me over to the bar. Her and I sat at two stools a few stools away from the two hit-men. "What are we doing over here? Shouldn't we be over there talking to them?" She whispered.

I shook my head, "We sit here and act like we're just two ordinary girls who went to a bar for some drinks. If their interested in us, they might order us some drinks, if not we'll have to go over there and flirt with them. It shouldn't be that hard because their both a bit drunk." I said, "Ok now we pretend like we're having a normal conversation, and we have to smile and laugh too." Alyssa nodded.

"So what were you going to tell me about Jamie?" Alyssa asked+What is she talking about+ I thought, I guess I looked at her oddly because she went on, "You know, something about her _setting up_ her _boy_friend?" +Oh she's making up conversation, I get it now.+ **(A/N: If you don't get the italics, she was speaking in code. They were setting up those guys so that's what that meant if you were lost.) **

"Oh, well she was cheating on Sam with Kevin!" I made up off the top of my head.

Alyssa pretended to look shocked, "No! Why would she do that? Her and Sam are so cute together!"

"Yeah I asked her that! All she said was that Kevin was a better shag then Sam." We both laughed. +This is fun+ I thought, then the bartender walked up to us with some drinks. +They took the bait already+

"These are from the guys down there." The bartender said pointing to the hit-men, who smiled at us. I winked at Alyssa, took my drink, and walked down to where they were.

"Hi. Thanks for the drink." I said in an airhead voice that sounded genuine, Alyssa walked up behind me. "Yeah, thanks!" Her voice matched my airheadedness **(A/N: Haha, is that even a word?) **I would have laughed if I hadn't taken a drink of my, what I know knew was a strawberry daqueri.

I had finished half my daqueri and Alyssa had just a little more than I did, so I wasn't worried about us screwing up somehow. I looked at the clock+Crap! It's been an hour+ Hurrying up the process I looked over at Alyssa, who was now going by Jenna.

I fake yawned, "Oh wow. 'Jenna' I think we should get going!"

"Yeah I think we should too, 'Amy'." She said getting up from the chair she was sitting on. "Do you want to come back to our place?" she asked seductively.

"Please?" I batted my eyelashes. +Oh gosh, how gay+ I growled in my head. The guys looked at each other and jumped up from their chairs and nodding. We both smiled and took one of the guy's hands, they were both so drunk they weren't even able to tell us their names but that could might have been their plan so we didn't know their names, but still you'd think they'd be more professional. I thought walking out of the doors and into the parking lot. I looked back at the door where I saw three silhouettes. I nodded to them, and they hurried out of the shadows. I pinched Alyssa on the arm which was the signal for use to let go and get out of the way. We both started running back to the door, but Alyssa was grabbed by the wrist.

"I knew you two were dirty!" The leader (the one with the goatee) growled. So the leader wasn't drunk but I could tell the other one was, so we really didn't have to worry about him but just in case, I ran over and hit him on the head with a large rock that I had found on the ground. He instantly fell unconscious to the ground. The leader saw Bobby, Angel, and Jack coming for him, so he grabbed Alyssa around the waist and ducked behind her like a shield.

"No…!" I whispered.

"Don't harm her!" Bobby growled.

The guy gave him a twisted smile, "So she's your girl." He whipped out a gun and pointed it at Alyssa who was struggling to get out of his grasp. "Back off or I'll shoot your pretty little princess here." He said breathing in Alyssa's scent and licking her jaw bone. Bobby growled and dropped his gun, Alyssa cringed and then glared.

"I will not be a princess in distress!" she growled, I smiled. Alyssa kicked the guy in the crotch and the kneed him in the face, splattering blood all over her jeans. She twisted his wrist making his gun drop, she kicked it over to Bobby. Then she pulled out the knife that she had hidden in her boot (The knife had a case around it.) and held it to the guys throat. "You want to try that again!" Alyssa growled. I was shocked and had tears in my eyes. I was so proud of Alyssa! I started clapping, Bobby chuckled and walked over to Alyssa. "You did great! Now give him over to me, I'll take care of him." Bobby soothed. Alyssa let go and walked over to me.

"Nice job, Alyssa." The hoarse voice of Jack said from behind me, I didn't even know he was behind me. Angel woke the unconscious hit-man up and he and Bobby started asking them both questions. Neither of the hits said a word, so they killed the two hits, grabbed their wallets and we all ran to the car and drove off. In the car everyone was panting and laughing about how shocking Alyssa was out there. Jack hadn't said a word, so I looked over at him. Jack was in shock, well he didn't live the life of crime, he live the life of 'Sex, Drugs, and Rock 'n' Roll', how could I have expected him to _not_ be in shock.

"Jack…?" I whispered, he looked over at me, he looked like he was going to cry. "I now you're not ok, but think of it this way. Those asholes killed mom, when she was defenseless. She was unaware of what was going on, she was elderly, she was set up, she was defenseless, and she was a saint. It's a good thing those two are off the streets." I soothed to Jack. He forced a smile and nodded a thanks to me, after he looked a little better. I took his hand in mine to comfort him, he released a sigh and untensed slightly.

The five of us walked into the house, Sofi was at Angel's side in a second-guiding him upstairs, three guesses what they were going to do. The four of us walked into the kitchen, "Who would hire professional hit-men for a drug store hold up?" Bobby asked.

"And why?" Alyssa groaned rubbing her temples.

"And why would someone want to kill the nicest woman in the whole world?" Jack asked. I sat down at the table and started banging my head on the surface of the wooden table. +Why would someone set up a liquor store? Who would hire them? Damn, _none_ of this makes _any_ sense+ I yelled in my head.

"Maybe I should that Ryan up to bed…" Jack said, I could tell he was tired himself and still shocked. He walked up behind me and gently pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arm around my waist. When we got to our room I just jumped onto our joined bed, to tired to change, Jack did the same thing as me. I groaned, "Jack, why do people have to be such asholes?" I asked, not really expecting an answer, but still got one. "Because they didn't likely grow up with someone who loved them. Like growing up I had our brothers, and Mom…" He trailed off and looked at me, "…and you." I'm not sure if it was from me being so tired, or from the daqueri, or from all the pressure, but I started crying! I had silent tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok? What did I say!" Jack asked flipping over so he could rap his arms around my waist and wipe away my tears.

I started laughing, "You didn't say anything mean, Jack. But that last thing you said, was so sweet and romantic." I wiped my face off on my blanket. "Great, now I'm turning into…into…I don't even know!" I laughed. Jack smiled and looked down at the comforter, then back up at me. We looked at each other for a few seconds before he came into kiss me. Then we started making out, I didn't even notice when I pulled off his shirt, then mine, then my pants.

The next morning I woke up, but Jack's arm wasn't around my waist like on a usual morning. +Odd…+ I thought about to get out of the bed. But when I looked at the floor I saw the clothes that I had been wearing the night before, including my undergarments. +Crap…+ I thought, but then I thought about it. +I love Jack with my whole heart and I sort of always figured Jack would be my first and only. So I guess it isn't as bad as I thought.+ I put on new clothes and walked to the bathroom wear Jack was in the shower and Bobby was on the porcelain. +Guys and their openness+ I thought rolling my eyes. I walked in and started brushing my hair, which was very tangled. I laughed to myself.

Angel walked to the bathroom door, "Hey Bobby, well as you know Sofi and I have been doing a lot of making up. But I got something down there and I have no clue what it is, but it burns!" Angel said a bit scared.

Bobby looked at him disgusted, "I'm not the cck master, Jack is. Well after last night, I'm having second thoughts." Bobby chuckled, my eyes widened.

"Jack, help your brother out here?" Angel asked. Jack looked behind the shower curtain and Angel opened his robe. +AH! Sick+ I cried in my head turning right as he opened his robe.

"Rug burn…" Jack mumbled winking at me. I blushed and rushed out of the bathroom, as I rushed down the hall I felt someone jerk me into a room and then shut the door behind us. "So…you and Jack hit home run?" Alyssa laughed.

"That is so 7th grade, Alyssa! But yes!" I said smiling/blushing.

"Why are you blushing? I mean your not the bit modest, you and Jack topped over Sofi and Angel!" Alyssa said.

"Really!" I blushed, Alyssa nodded.

"Bobby and I couldn't stand it anymore so we went to a motel for the night." She continued to embarrass me. I heard Bobby yelling at someone then some slam the front door. Alyssa and I go up from the floor and walked out to the hall.

"Dammit Angel!" Bobby yelled running out of mom's old room. Jack walked out of our room.

"Jack? What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, well last night you and I started making out…"

I cut Jack off, "I know _that_! But what happened with Angel and Bobby?" Alyssa laughed behind me.

"Oh, Angel went to check a lead out on his own, but Bobby wanted to go. So before Bobby could do anything, Angel walked out." Jack said.

"Oh, big whoop!" Alyssa groaned.


	7. for Yes, 2 for No

And I keep forgetting to say that FOUR BROTHERS isn't mine, but Alyssa and Ryaina **_are_** mine.

>>>>So I left off where Angel went off to do some work on his own, right? Right!

10:21 a.m. Jack and Bobby went to the hit-men's' house to search their stuff. And Sofi went shopping (Gold-digger)

Alyssa and I were sitting in the living room watching TV when my stomach lurched. I grabbed my stomach and gagged. "Oh shit…!" I gasped running to the bathroom, getting there just in time to spew my breakfast into the toilet. I sat on the floor shaking+This can't be happening! This **can't** be happening+ I cried over and over in my head. +It's probably just the flu. Yeah! The Flu+ I eased myself, a tear slid down my cheek. I washed my mouth out with mouthwash a few times before walking back into the living room with Alyssa. Alyssa looked at me as I sat down, "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so." I said hoarsely, "Hey Alyssa, do you think it's possible I've got the flu?"

Alyssa shook her head, "Well practically everything's possible, but I don't think you've got the flu. No one I can think of has it and we weren't really anywhere else. Why do you ask?"

I got teary eyed and brought my knees to my chin, "I think I'm pregnant…" I said in a hoarse whisper. Alyssa's mouth was agape as she stared at me.

"We have to go to the drug-store!" Alyssa cried jumping up and grabbing my wrist.

Alyssa and I darted back into the house and I ran upstairs. Alyssa and I had bought every different pregnancy test the store had. I did all the tests and sat on the covered toilet, waiting for them to beep in 3 minutes. +What if I _am_ pregnant! What am I going to do? Does Jack _want_ to be a father? What are my other brothers going to think? Ha! Bobby, Jerms, and Angel wont care, they'll just laugh and congratulate me and Jack. But does Jack want to be a dad? What is the _chance_ that the first time I do this, I get pregnant! I mean **come on**! What would Evelyn say+ My thoughts were interrupted by a beep, then another and another, and then the last one beeped. I jumped off the seat and grabbed the first test. +1 line for yes, 2 lines for no…+ I took a deep breath and looked at the screen.

1 line…SHIT! It's okay. I've still have 3 more tests! This one could just be dysfunctional+ I threw the test in the trash and grabbed the next test. +This on is 1 dot for yes, 2 dots for no…+

2 dots…What the hell? Okay next test.+ I threw that test in the trash and grabbed the next. +Okay, yes for pregnant, no for not pregnant. That's easy enough.+

Yes. Dammit+ "Okay one more…" I threw the third test away and picked up the next one. +Last test, don't fail me. Pregnant or not pregnant, well that's easy as 1-2-3.+ I closed my eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths.

Pregnant…+ I fell to the floor and started crying. **(A/N: Okay, I don't think that the birth symtomes work _that_ fast but I had to do that now cause it ties in with the end. Your fine out soon enough what I'm talking about)** I felt a warm ghostly pressure on my back, "Oh Rain! It's okay honey! I love you and so does Alyssa and you're brothers…and Jack loves you as water is wet!" A kind voice said behind me. +It can't be…+ I looked up at the kind smiling face of my mother, Evelyn Mercer.

I smiled, "Mom…!" I whispered, "What do I do? And most of all what will Jack think?" She smiled at me, "You're the one in-love with him. What does your heart say?" I looked down and then back up. "He wont care that I'm pregnant. He'll still love me and this child." Evelyn smiled and nodded, I smiled back and looked down. +I've got to tell Jack.+ I looked back up at Evelyn, but she was gone. +Is this what happened to Jack at dinner those few nights ago?" I asked myself. I threw the last test into the trash then I dumped the bathroom trashcan into the dumpster outside so I could tell Jack personally and he and my brothers didn't find the tests in the trashcan and find out. +Well they _could_ think that they were Sofi's.+

After I finished that, I went back to the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Alyssa looked over at me, "And…?"

"And…what?" I teased with a serious face.

"Are you pregnant!" Alyssa cried.

I smiled, "If you and Bobby get married, would you like to be the godparents?" I asked, Alyssa squealed and hugged me. "I can't wait for five months to see if it's a boy or a girl! I need to know now!" She cried as I chuckled at her.

"You're more excited than I am. But I can't wait until 9 months is over." I mumbled.

>Everyone was back (including Jerms and Sofi) at the house and I had been trying to talk to Jack ever since he and Bobby had gotten back. "Just a second, Rain!" Jack said kissing me on the cheek. I growled and jumped on the couch.

"Any luck?" Alyssa asked, I shook my head. I heard Bobby shuffling through a duffle bag that they had brought back with them. "Hey look at this." I heard Jack say, Alyssa and I got curious and walked over to them. Jack was showing Bobby a picture on a digital camera. I looked at it, it was a picture of mom and her lawyer guy.

"I thought he said he had only met her once?" Bobby said getting agitated.

"They were tracking her. They were tracking mom." Jack said flipping through the pictures.

"Well lets go talk to him." Angel said trying to walk out the door but Sofi blocked him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"We've got to go talk to a guy about mom. It's important." Angel said trying to get away.

"Yeah? Well I've been in the kitchen cooking for the past 2 hours! I thought we were going to have a nice dinner!" Sofi whined, "You said it would be different!" She literally cried.

"Ah, you're breaking my heart." Bobby mocked.

"Don't start, Bobby!" Sofi yelled.

"Man I thought you were supposed to be tough, Angel!" Bobby said, walking out the front door, "Say good bye to your guys's big sister! Lets go!" Bobby yelled wrapping his arm around Alyssa, Jerms followed behind. Angel looked at Jack and I , "You both gunna leave me too?" Angel asked.

"What can I say? She's addicted!" Jack and I laughed, "She's addicted!" Jack said in a weird voice.

"Fine! I'll go!" Angel mumbled.

>The 6 of us broke into the lawyer's house, and were greeted by a little white poodle. Bobby bent over and picked it up. "You're not gunna bit me, are ya?" Bobby cooed, Alyssa and I chuckled. We all walked into his office and I, being a bit of a computer nerd, jumped on the computer and brought up his schedule. There was a lot of plans with a person with the initials of E.M. "Hey guys, come look at this." I said, and they all walked over to the computer. "So you guys think that E.M. stands for Evelyn Mercer?" I asked. Bobby was about to say something when there was a loud honking outside the house.

"_ANGEL! I know you're in there! I can see you! Get out here right now! Hey everybody, there's people in the house!" _Sofi yelled while honking the horn a few times.

Angel moaned, "Man you guys come with me. That bch is crazy…"

>Angel ran up to Sofi and tried to calm her down.

"Shhh! Baby, shhhh!" –Angel. We all got in a fight, trying to get Sofi to shut her mouth when a car pulled into the drive way.

"Hey guys, we've got a visitor!" Alyssa said. We all turned and Bobby ran over to the car and pulled out the lawyer guy.

"You lied to us! You said you had only met our mom once!" Bobby yelled pulling up the guys sweater and smacking him on the stomach. "Oh! Look at that! It make a nice big red hand print!"

"Bobby stop it!" Jerms said.

"No I'm going to keep doing it over…" Bobby hit his stomach again, "…and over…"Bobby hit his stomach again, "…and over until he tells us why he lied!" Bobby yelled, each time the lawyer whimpered in pain.

"Okay! Okay I'll talk!" The lawyer panted out of breath. "Well I guess I felt guilty."

"Why'd you feel guilty!" Angel asked.

"I don't know. I just did but your mother and I were seeing each other-sociably…" The lawyer said. Bobby helped him up and dusted the snow off of him. "Well I have some of her night things here…" The lawyer went on but bobby and I stopped him.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Ew!" I cried, but nobody really noticed, except Jack who laughed.

"No, no, it's ok. It's just that we're trying to figure out what happened to our mother." Bobby said.

"Well I don't blame you. You're mother was a great person, and I would want to know also." The lawyer said.

"Thanks for understanding. Also, we broke your window in the back."

"That's okay. Now all of you run along and solve this mystery." The lawyer smiled. +This isn't Scooby Doo! What's with the 40's language+ I wondered.

>>Next Day 

I still hadn't told Jack about our recent surprise and was about to when Angel called us all into the kitchen. "Ok, well yesterday I found out that Jerms got involved with some gangsters…"

"What!" Bobby roared, Jack, Alyssa and I flinched.

"Let me continue!" Angel said, then filled us in with everything that was going on with Jerms. In the end he pulled out an envelope and tossed it on the table which slid down and landed in front of Jack. Jack opened the envelope, and his eyes went wide. "There must be at _least_ 5 grand in here!" Bobby jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Bobby what are you doing?" Alyssa asked. He turned to her with a murderous look in his eyes…not for her but for Jerms.

"I'm gunna call Jeremiah over! If he had _anything_ to do with mom's murder, then I'm gunna murder **him**!" Bobby growled. A few minutes later he hung up the phone. "He'll be over as soon as he can." Bobby said storming out of the kitchen, Alyssa followed him. She was really good at chilling people out, maybe she could help Bobby out. If she could tame that monster, than she had a special touch.

"He thinks I don't know! He thinks I'm stupid!" I heard Bobby in the other room rant. I looked across the table at Jack, I was gunna tell him now but he looked to pissed off to hear it. So once again, my announcement was postponed. I groaned at my stomach lurched again, but not enough to make me sick.

Jack looked up at me, "What's wrong, Rain?"

I groaned again, "I think I've caught the flu." I lied, "…but let's change the subject, do you ever want kids, Jack?" I pretended to ask out of know where. I needed to know! If he didn't want kids then I...don't know what I'll do.

He looked oddly at me. "Of course I do, I love kids. Why did you ask _that_ question!"

I shrugged, "I don't know, it just came to mind first." I said like I didn't care.

Jack smiled at me. "I want to ask _you_ a question…" I nodded for him to continue, "Do you want kids?"

"Of course, I want to have 2 or 3 of my own and then be a foster care mom." I smiled thinking about it. Jack smiled at me, "I want to do the same thing." We smiled at each other for a few seconds until someone, probably Jerms, walked through the door.

"Bobby, you called me over? What do you want?" Jerms asked. Jack and I walked into the living room where everyone else was, and sat on the couch with Alyssa.

Bobby glared at Jerms, "Yeah Jeremiah, what's with this!" Bobby yelled pulling out the envelope from his jacket pocket. Jerms's eyes widened, "NO! Do you know who you're messin with! No! No! No!" Jerms cried over and over.

"Did you have _anything_ to do with mom's murder?" Bobby growled.

"No! That's why Sweet's killed her, cause I wouldn't join his corruption!" Bobby, Angel and Jerms fought back and forth for a minute or so before the door bell rang. Jack kissed me on the cheek, "I'll get it." He mumbled.

"Okay, just be careful." I mumbled back. I heard Jack open the door, but that was it because now my brothers were yelling louder. A few seconds later I heard a gun shot and a blood-chilling cry. _"Ryaina! Bobby!" _I heard Jack cry. My brothers stopped yelling.

"Shit! Jacky!" Bobby yelled grabbing the gun off the table. My eyes widened in fear+No! Not now! Please, _not_ now+ I ran to the dinning room table where various guns laid on the table. I grabbed a shot-gun and ran to the front porch were Bobby was shooting.

"How many are there!" I asked ducking behind a fallen sofa chair.

"Around 7, maybe 10?" I nodded to him. _"Ryaina! Bobby!" _Jack cried again, but this time I could here the urgency in his voice.

A tear rolled down my cheek to hear him in such pain, "Bobby, cover me…" Bobby shook his head in disbelief as I ran out the door. I could hear Bobby yelling for me to come back but I wasn't going to let Jack die! I ran out the door and saw everyone that was attacking us were wearing ski masks. I didn't hesitate to shoot a guy that was charging at me in the neck, and a guy behind their van in the head. I looked over and saw Jack by the light-pole lying on a bank of snow. I ran over and skidded down next to him, shooting at men who were shooting at me as I slid. "Jack…!" I cried getting his attention, he looked up at me and forced a smile. I noticed the snow was splattered in blood.

"Rain…I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry…" He moaned and gasping for a breath.

I looked down at him, "For what, Jacky?" I asked and shoot a guy that was rushing to the front door.

"Everything…! For everything! For cheating on you all those years ago, for being an idiot and getting shot right now, for not being there for you through out the years, everything…" Jack moaned again.

"Shh, Jack. Save your breath and just _stay_ with me!" I said shooting at another guy and in return getting shot in my leg, I cried out in pain and winced, I could hear Sofi screaming her lungs out in the house and Alyssa and Angel yelp when a shot crashed through the dinning room window, shattering the whole window. Then out of no-where, Jerms's Volvo came screeching from behind the house and crashed into their van, taking out 3 guys. Then Bobby ran out of the house, and smashed a guy in the face with a fallen brick and shotting another in the neck. All the men seemed to be dead and everyone rushed over to Jack and me.

I leaned over Jack and held his hand. He was getting really pale and freezing cold, I started crying. "Jack don't you die on me! Don't die on us! We need you!" I cried +Now's the time. This way I could tell everyone too.+ "Jack if you die...then your going to leave me a single parent!" Everyone including Jack looked wide-eyed at me. Jack nodded his head as Alyssa called 911 on her cell-phone.

Bobby, who I just found out was crying, piped up, "Don't you die on us you Little Fairy!" Bobby wiped away a tear from his cheek, "And you don't want to lose your chance with Ryan again, do you?" Jack shook his head and sat up a little, we could hear the sirens only a few blocks down.

"Hold in there, Jack. Just hold on for me, for us…" I said putting my hand on my stomach and smiling. I felt Bobby get up and I saw him walk over to the van.

"Who do you work for! Who sent you!" Bobby yelled holding his gun between the eyes of the driver of the van.

"Sweets! Victor Sweets!" The guy yelled, Bobby put down the gun, "Oh thank God!" the driver sighed. Bobby glared and pulled the gun back up.

"Thank God? You killed my mother and you almost killed my little brother and sister! Thank God now!" Bobby yelled shooting the guy in the head. The cop cars and ambulance pulled up. They put Jack in the ambulance, "Is anyone else hurt?" one of the cops asked. Bobby walked up and pulled me up, "Yeah, my sister is shot in the leg." Bobby said handing me over to some paramedics that helped me into the ambulance. The paramedics got in the back with Jack and I and started working on my leg but I pushed them away, "Are you daft!" I pushed him away and pointed to Jack, "Save my boyfriend! He's so close to death he can probably feel The Reapers breath on the back of his neck!" I yelled, they both nodded and worked on Jack.


	8. RIP

**Sorry this took so long to update! My computer broke down and I didn't get my new computer for a while and when I did get it, it didn't have Microsoft word installed on it so I had to wait for my dad to bring home the program. Injoy the new chapter!**

**P.S. This is the the chapter before the last chaper. After I'll have an epilog (sp?) so injoy while it lasts!**

* * *

I left off where Jack and Ryaina are going to the hospital in an ambulance. Don't remember? Then go back and read the last chapter! For all those who _do _remember, on with the story!

"We are gathered here today to honor Jack Mercer. A loving young man who was killed by another awful shooting that is so common in this town. Jack Mercer leaves behind many family and friends, but most importantly a loving girlfriend and child…" I cried on Bobby's shoulder. After Jack had held on for life in the hospital for a few hours, he didn't have enough strength to hold on any longer. I haven't even stopped crying the past four days. I don't even know how I was going to raise this baby alone without Jack.

The men started lowering Jack's wooded tomb into the 6 feet of earth. "No…" I sobbed.

Bobby started rubbing my back, "It will be okay Ryan. Everything will turn out okay." He soothed.

I shook my head, "No…it won't!"

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep, _I groaned. +What is that+ I opened my eyes to be blinded by a completely white room and my eyes were blurred. I groaned again and wiped away my halfly dried tears, "What the hell? Was that dream real?" I moaned and reopened my eyes. I was in a hospital bed, and by the looks of it I was sharing it with another person. But I didn't really care about that at the moment; I was too interested in finding out what that 'beeping' was. I looked all around my side of the room but nothing was beeping on my side. +My room-mate's side…+ I thought looking over to my partner's side. My partner looked pretty jacked up; he had a few bruises, a sling on his right arm and a bandage around his bare middle. He wasn't that bad looking either, he was young, had messy dirty blond hair, was about 6 foot and was in good shape. +I wonder what happened to him. + I looked around his side of the room and saw a heart monitor+so that's were the beeping was coming from. + I thought trying to go back to sleep when he started mumbling.

"Ryaina…don't leave…me…" He moaned, I was shocked. I knew who he was and why wouldn't I share a room with him?

"Jack?" I asked, a smile flicked across the man's face. "Jack!" I happily sighed, so the dream wasn't true, Jack was fine and lying next to me. Jack opened his eyes and looked at me, "Rain…!" Jack smiled and beckoned me over with a hand jester. I smiled, got up and walked over to him. I was glad to see that I wasn't wearing one of those stupid gowns that the hospitals put on you when you were unconscious. I was wearing the shirt I had on when the shooting happened and a pair of my pj pants, my favorite ones. They were just plain black flannel, Alyssa must have brought them. Jack moved over to the side of his bed and I laid down beside him.

"How are you felling?" I asked.

"Fine, but that's only because of the Novocain." we laughed, "Ask me when we get home." Jack wrapped his arms around me and put his hand on my stomach.

I smiled, "Are you ready to be a dad?"

Jack moaned, "No, but I will in 9 months."

"Do you know how long it's been since the ambulance ride?" I asked hoping it wasn't to long.

"No." Jack groaned, I could tell he was between sleeping and being awake.

"Thanks that helps." I chuckled.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Jack spoke up again, "I'm still sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"Cheating…"

"Why did you cheat on me?" I asked wishing this hadn't even come up.

"Because someone told me that they saw you kiss some guy at the movie theater, so I got mad and jealous." Jack trailed off.

"Who told you that? Please tell me it wasn't Kate that told you that lie." I groaned. Kate was this girl that had a huge crush on Jack and would do anything to be with him, it wouldn't surprise me if it was her.

Jack chuckled, "That obvious? I don't know why I listened to her, or why I turned to her when I thought you had cheated on me."

"Yeah, it wasn't lovely seeing her attached to my boyfriends face in front of my next class." I bitterly chuckled. There was a loud racket in the hall.

"I don't care if visiting hours are from 11 to 9!" Unmistakably my brother Bobby yelled. Bobby was so loud I didn't even hear the nurse's response. "Well look lady; I'm not one to really follow rules so no matter what you say I'm going in there to see my brother and sister!" Bobby yelled again this time storming through the door with the nurse behind him, and Angel, Sofi, Jerms, Camille, and Alyssa behind her.

Bobby looked to my bed, the one that was closest to the door, and seeing it unoccupied freaked out, "Where's my sister! What happened to her!" Bobby yelled.

"Bobby!" I hissed, the pour nurse looked scared to death, "I'm over hear!" Bobby looked over at me, and saw Jack behind me.

Bobby turned around, "Sorry, but we need privacy!" The nurse nodded and happily left.

"How did you know that was my bed?" I asked before Bobby could start yelling for no reason again.

"We came last night after the shooting, but you were asleep." Bobby answered sitting in a chair. Alyssa went and sat on Bobby's lap.

"How are you both feeling?" Camille asked, I knew she already knew about the Mercer on the way.

"Fine" Jack and I answered at the same time.

"So when do we get to go home?" Jack asked

"The doctors said that if you stay off your feet and get a lot of rest, so on and so on, you can both go home today." Alyssa said pushing Bobby away as he tried to kiss her neck.

"Well then get us some crutches and let's go." I said getting up.

"Hey! Sit back down!" Bobby said pointing at me.

"The doctors will be in shortly to check up on you two, until then you have to wait here." Jerms said making Jack and me sigh.

"Home Sweet Home." I muttered. Finally after being at the hospital for a couple hours, we were finally allowed to go home, but it seemed Jack and I weren't going to be able to finish the battle we started with our brothers. "Alyssa, I want to go to my room, can you help me up the stairs?" I asked. It sucked, I had to use stupid crutches for most of my walking, I could walk short distances but that was it. So my independent ways were over for a week or so. I had to be helped up and down stairs, and through this snowy weather, it was all fine and dandy. Mmm, can you taste the lovely sarcasm?

"Sure, no problem." Alyssa said rushing over to me and helping me up the stairs. Finally, when I got to my room, I plopped down on my bed.

"Thanks Alyssa. I would talk to you but I'm sorta tired." I said chuckling.

Alyssa laughed, "I bet, I'll be downstairs if you need me later." She said walking out the door and closing it behind her. I sighed, put my arms behind my head, and just sat in bed and thought. I thought about what happened this week, what happened when mom was alive and all the Mercer children lived with her, and I thought about the future. +How are we going to be able to take down Sweets? He's a smart man; we're going to have to think of something that he wouldn't have thought about. But I'm going to have to sit on the side-lines with Jack, Camille, and Sofi. + I thought agitated. Then my mind ran from hate and blood to a different direction, love and family. +After all of this, what's going to happen? Will we all spilt up again? And where will I go, to live with Alyssa again or to live with Jack? I don't want to separate from my family again, but then again this isn't exactly the safest place to raise a child.+ Thoughts flew in and out of my mind, none of them answered. But the last thought in my mind before I fell asleep I will think about for awhile.

What will happen to Jack and me after this is over+

(2 days later, 11:37 a.m.)

Jerms, Bobby, Angel, Alyssa, Jack, and I were in the dinning room planning our major revenge on Sweets. "Ok, so Alyssa will drop Bobby off here…" I said pointing to a map of Detroit and the shack where Bobby was to be dropped off. "…And after Sweets car drives off to the location, Bobby you start jogging to the location. Just don't tire yourself out cause you're the one that has to finish off Sweets. It should only take you 10 minutes to get there." I said finishing off the plan we had all put together and looking around at my family.

Bobby started clapping, "I'm proud of you little sister, putting that plan together mostly by yourself."

"Yeah Ryan, how'd you come up with that?" Angel asked in his usual sly voice.

"Well I've been making all the plans for your guy's schemes since I was 12, they just weren't this big." I said sipping at my orange juice.

"Ok, well Jeremiah, go and see if you can get Sweets boys to turn on him with that 400 grand." Bobby told Jerms.

(3:26 p.m.)

"Have fun guys and you all better come back alive!" I yelled over the wind. It seemed everyone had a part in the plan but Jack and me. Sofi had to go to the police station, Camille-well she didn't really have a part- but she had to leave town with my nieces, Angel had to go set up Fowler-who Bobby told me was dirty the whole time, Alyssa had to drive Bobby to the shack, Jerms had to go to the meeting, and Bobby of course was the one to have to kill Sweets. So Jack and I were pretty pissed when we didn't get to do anything.

"So what to do know?" Jack asked teasingly.

I cocked my eyebrow at him, "Well we aren't going to do **that**, so just forget it."

"Aw! What about a movie?"

"Ok, we haven't done that in awhile." I said looking at the movies we had, eventually picking out Little Nicky. I laid down in front of Jack (He would be behind her lying down and she would be in front of him also lying down, if you didn't get it.) and wrapped his arms around me.

Half way through the movie Jack leaned over my ear a little more. "Marry me?" Jack whispered out of no where into my ear as I was drinking some of my Dr. Pepper. +WHAT! Did he just ask what I think he asked+ I thought choking on my soda. I started coughing and sputtering. Jack started patting my back, "Are you ok!" Jack asked concerned.

I nodded my head, "Yeah. Did you just ask what I think you just asked?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Jack pushed himself off the couch and got down on one knee in front of me. "Ryaina Mercer, will you marry me?" Jack asked pulling out a black velvet box and opening it to reveal a silver banded ring with a pointed oval garnet and a small diamond on each side.

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't talk for a few minutes; I just sat there looking at Jack then back at the ring with wide eyes. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head a few hundred times. Jack smiled and hugged me around my waist and slipped the ring on my finger.

"How did you get this? How could you afford it?" I asked still shocked, not taking my eyes off the ring the whole time.

"I found it in mom's spice cabinet with a note. It said that she knew I'd be the only person in the family to go through there because I'm the one always cooking. Well she said that it was her mother's wedding ring, whose birthday was also in January. So she gave it to me so I would have a ring to give to you when I proposed." Jack laughed.

"How did she always know everything?" I asked out loud.

Jack was now back in his old position behind me and moaned his answer, "I don't know, but she's amazing."

"Mmhmm." We went back to watching the movie.

A few minutes later Jack spoke up again, "Where do you think everyone will go after this?"

"I don't know, I just love being back with my family again. I don't want to leave, but then again this isn't the best place to raise a child." I said, just noticing it was dark out.

"That's what I've been thinking. We also have to come up with some names for the baby." Jack said, surprising me.

"Well let's hold that off until we find out if it's a boy or girl." I laughed.

"Could you imagine if we had twins? Or triplets?" Jack laughed excitedly.

"Don't scare me like that!" I groaned making Jack chuckle. I heard a car pull into the drive-way and stopped laughing, I looked over at Jack he apparently had herd it too. I reached under the couch cushions and pulled out the pistol I hid there. "Do you think it's them or Sweets?" I asked, Jack shrugged. "Thanks for the help." I groaned sitting up so that I could see over the couch and get a good shot wear the door was.

A tall, muscular man opened the door, "Hey! Where are you two?" the man yelled through the house.

"Don't move." I growled, I knew I was Angel but I wanted to see if I could scare him.

The guy looked over at me and everyone else walked in, one of them turning on the light - one of the only things that still worked after the shoot out. "Ryan! The hell are yo..." Angel madly asked, but I cut him off by shooting the porcine doll behind him. +I've always hated that thing. + Angel yelped, and everyone else jumped.

"RYAN! ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ANGEL!" Sofi yelled.

"I was just protecting Jack and myself. I knew it was Angel the whole time, I just saw that doll behind him - you know the one I've always hated- and decided to destroy that thing once and for all." I said jumping back down on the sofa, hurting my leg by landing on it. I winced, "Dammit..." I mumbled.

"There was something seriously wrong with your parents, because you _and_ Bobby are both like that!" Jerms said, getting a smack on the back of the head by Bobby. Bobby walked over and sat on the beaten up arm-chair that now had bullet holes in random places all over it.

Everyone else found somewhere to sit down, "So when's Camille and the girls supposed to get back?" Alyssa asked.

"Tomorrow. I can't believe that we won that!" Jerms said shaking his head.

"Believe it, brother." Bobby said, sighing in relief. Jack started tickling me, so I pushed him away giggling but my ring caught the light and hit Angel directly in the eye. Angel squinted and looked at my hand.

Angel looked wide-eyed at me who was still goofing around with Jack, "Ryan! What is _that_?" He asked pointing to my ring.

I looked at Jack then to everyone else, then back to Jack, "Well should you tell them or should I?" I asked, I could tell Alyssa and Sofi already knew what was going on because Sofi was squealing and Alyssa was jumping up and down.

"Why don't we both tell them?" I nodded and we looked at everyone, "We're getting married!" Jack and I said in unison. Our brothers looked shocked and Sofi and Alyssa ran over to me and started asking me questions.

"How did he propose?" Sofi asked, looking at my ring.

"Do you have a clue when you want to get married?" Alyssa asked, hugging me. Their questions went on.

"Okay! Okay! Stop it!" I gasped pushing them away.

Bobby walked over to Jack and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, "You know Fairy, if you're not good to my sister than I'll have to kill you." Bobby said poking Jack in the chest every once in a while.

"That was a really dumb thing to say, being as I'm your brother." Jack said, poking Bobby back.

"Yeah but she's real blood, you're not." Bobby replied poking Jack a couple more times.

Alyssa and I rolled our eyes, "Would you two stop poking each other, you look like morons." Alyssa said, and then turned back to me, "So I guess you won't be going back to Chicago and living with me when this is over."

I shook my head, "I guess not. I'll really miss the place." I said sadly, I didn't see Jack's face light up from an idea he had just gotten as Alyssa, my new friend Sofi, and myself walked upstairs to my room to plan some simpler things for the wedding.


	9. Coppa!

Sorry this took me so long to put out but I didn't know what to write after the last chapter, I guess you could say that I had writers block. Anyways, this is the last chapter, but I WILL have an epilogue so don't stop reading the story until you read the epilogue.

It was a week later when there was a loud knock on the front door, we were all sitting on the beaten up couches watching a movie.

"I'll get it." Alyssa moaned. She walked out of sight and opened the busted up door (remember the shoot out?).

"_Are you Alyssa Alverez?" _ A hoarse voice asked, more like demanded but whatever.

"Err, yes?"

"_You're gunna have to come down to the station with us." _The voice said, and then there was a crash, then a loud smack, and then the sound of handcuffs being put on human flesh.

"You ashole! What the hell did I do!" Alyssa yelled, by now everyone had got up to see what was going on. Before we could get to the door, 5 cops ran into the living room and cuffed everyone but Sofi. All of us started yelling.

"What the hell is going on!" Angel yelled

"I know my rights! You can't do this without a warrant!" Bobby yelled and was answered with a warrant shoved in his face.

"HEY! You ashole! You just grabbed my as!" I yelled and kicked the cop in back of me in the shin. He cried out in pain. I think Jack was the only one who didn't start yelling.

10 Minutes Later

A female cop shoved me down in a cold metal chair in a dark room.

"Ryaina Mercer…!" The lady cop yelled, I decided long ago that I was going to piss off every cop that has the displeasure of questioning me.

"You know my name, but what's yours?" I asked in a joking kind of way.

She groaned, "I'm Officer Jane Corbit, make this easy and corporate and I won't have to be ruff."

"Umm, eww? I'm not into girls."

"You know I didn't mean itlike _that_!" Corbit yelled

"Well apparently I _didn't_."

"You're off the subject! What do you know about Victor Sweets disappearance!" She yelled, quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know nuthin, coppa!" I said, mimicking a mobster from an old movie I saw.

She picked up a bottle from a table in the back corner, "I'll ask you one, last time, what do you know about Victor Sweets disappearance?"

"I'll be your best friend if you tell me what's in the bottle." I said, holding back laughter from my last childish comment. She sprayed me in the face with the bottle, it smelt gross – really gross and it stung. I sniffed then shrieked, "VINIGAR!" Did I mention that I hate vinigar? I tried whipping it off with my sleeve but the smell remained.

"Now are you going to participate?"

"Screw you! I yelled, she sprayed me again, "DAMMIT!" Her cell phone started ringing; she picked it up and started talking to the person.

"I'll be home in an hour babe...I swear this time, Eric…" it was quiet for a moment and she started smiling. "Well I'll see if I can get home sooner if you have _that_ in mind." +Aw gross+ I thought, I was sitting right here and she was talking with her husband (she had a ring on her left ring-finger.) about their special evening they were going to have tonight! Then I got a great plan to say I was with her husband last night, oh was she gunna get pissed! She flipped her cell shut, causing me to break out of my evil thoughts.

"You know, that last name sounds familiar…" I said, making her think that I was talking about Sweets.

"Yeah, go on…" She smiled.

"Yeah, the last name Corbit sounds really familiar!" I pretended to think and out of the corner of my eye I could her cross her arms and groan. Then I snapped my fingers – which was a bit hard to do and cuffed, "I got it! I was with a guy named Eric last night! Last night was one night that I won't forget. Man, Eric sure is into some naughty things! And gosh, I think he was sucking down Energizer battery-juice before because he just kept going and going and going, just like the Energizer Bunny!" I laughed, making her come up and slam me right across the face; I could feel my skin rip open, but I just kept laughing.

She undid my handcuffs, "Get the fck out of here!" she yelled.

"Okay, whatever you say Mrs. Energizer Bunny!" I laughed/yelled when I was out the door and walking down the hall. My family turned and stared at me, "Ey! Where's Bobby?" I asked.

"If I ever see you on the street without that badge, I'll smack that smirk right off your face!" A voice yelled behind me, I instantly knew it was Bobby.

"Well speak of the Devil." I mumbled, walking over to the counter with Alyssa, Bobby, Jerms, Angel, and Jack. "Oi! Copper! I want my stuff!" I yelled at the cop behind the counter. He glared at me and didn't move, "Please." I said lowering my loud tone to normal.

"You said something about Sweets, didn't you Jerms." Angel said.

"No I did not!" Jerms cried.

"I did." Bobby said breaking Jerms and Angel's argument, the five of us looked over at him shocked. +Bobby told them+ "Yeah, I told him I was bangin his wife." Bobby laughed, making the five of us laugh.

"Really? So did I, except I said her husband was banging me all night long. I said he was like the Energizer Bunny." I said, everyone laughed.

"So did I." Angel laughed.

"Same here." Jack said.

"I did too." Jerms said.

I looked over at Alyssa, "What did you do?" I asked.

She smirked, "I guess you guys are rubbing of on me. I said that I was in a three-way with her twin sons." I started laughing hysterically.

"How'd you know she had twin sons?" Angel asked.

"I saw a family picture on her desk when we walked into the building." She laughed.

"Eww! Who smells like barf?" Jack asked. Everyone looked over at him.

"It's vinegar." I said, grabbing my things that they had taken from me.

"Why the fck do you smell like vinegar?" Bobby asked.

"Because the lady that was asking me all damn questions freaking sprayed me with vinegar! Twice!" I cried. We all laughed as we walked out of the police station – scott free.

8 Months Later

I was now 9 months pregnant and was due any day now, I was freaking out. Why you ask? Oh, the pain! The terrible pain that I will be in and it could be for 2 minutes or for hours on end during labor! Anyway, Jack and I never went to the doctor to get a sonogram to see if it was a boy or a girl, we wanted it to be a surprise, but we did get one to make sure I only had 1 child on the way and not 2…or 5.

"Ryaina!" Alyssa cried, waving a hand in front of my face.

I looked up at her, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was just wondering how Australia was and I was asking you cause you _did_ go for your honeymoon!"

Oh, I forgot to mention that Jack and I got married 5 months ago and Jerms surprised us with tickets to Australia for our honeymoon. I had always wanted to go there but never did, so when Jerms surprised me with those tickets I actually screamed. Jack and I spent a week and a half there, it was so much fun.

"Oh well it was great! And beautiful too. But why are you asking now?" I asked

"I always thought it was an interesting place, and I was only wondering." Alyssa laughed, kicking my leg from under the table.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the place where she kicked me.

"Nothing, I'm just board." She shrugged.

Camille turned around, "Okay, it looks like lunch is ready."

Sofi nodded, "Let's go bring the guys in." The four of us walked over to the side door and looked over to where the guys were fixing up the house. They were almost done with the house all they needed to do was finish painting and they fixed the inside of the house when Jack and I were on our honeymoon.

"Lunch is ready so come inside and wash up." Sofi said. In the past few months, we four girls had become great friends.

"You too, girls come on." Camille said. Daniela and Amelia dropped the toys they were playing with and ran into the house to wash their hands.

"Hurry up, I'm freaking starving!" I yelled to them, I was always hungry now that I was pregnant.

"We're coming, just chill out!" Jerms yelled back.

"Yeah, don't break your water." Angel laughed.

"Angel, don't say that!" Sofi yelled at Angel.

"Sorry Dear." Angel sighed. Everyone walked inside, but Jack stayed to close the paint so it wouldn't dry up, so I stayed and waited for him.

Jack finally walked over to the side door, "Aw! You waited for me! How sweet." Jack cooed.

I pushed his head into the wall, getting cream-colored paint on his face, "Aw! You got paint **all** over your face! How cute." I mocked.

He looked at me mock wide-eyed with his mouth agape, "I'll get you for that!" he teased grabbing me gently around the waist and pushing me into the house, "But right now, I'm too hungry to do any revenge." Jack said picking up a sandwich from the counter and taking a large bit from it.

I chuckled as Jack left the kitchen. I grabbed a caffeine-free soda from the fridge and opened it. I took a gulp of it and accidentally spilt some on my shirt. "Aw, shit…" I groaned and grabbed a washcloth. I sat down on a chair and started to wipe off the spilt beverage on my shirt. I looked down at my pants and saw some soda on them as well, "How the hell did _that_ happen!" I groaned and started to wipe my pants. +Wait…Oh shit! That's not fckin soda! My water broke+ I grabbed my swollen stomach, "JACK!" I screamed, Jack burst into the kitchen.

"Rain! What happened? Are you okay!" Jack yelled grabbing my hands in his and looking me in the eyes and searching my face for injuries.

"Jack, my water broke…"

"Oh Hun! Did you cut your foot?" He looked around the kitchen floor, "I don't see any spilt water or glass and I didn't hear you drop anything." Jack looked at me with a questioning look.

I laughed, "No Jack, the baby – its coming."

Jack looked at me with his mouth wide open, "BOBBY! Get the car ready! ALYSSA! Get Ryan's bag!" There was a lot of commotion in the other room and scrambling. In seconds everyone was in the kitchen but Bobby and Alyssa. The four of us planned it out if my water broke while we were at the house, Bobby would start the car and I packed a bag of over night clothes for just in case and Alyssa was in charge of running upstairs to get it.

"Mommy? What's going on?" Amelia asked Camille.

She smiled down at her daughters, "Auntie Ryan is gunna have her baby." Amelia and Daniela smiled at each other.


	10. The End

This is the epilogue, and sorry for not updating in a very long time! It was just chaotic because it was the end of my 8th grade year and there were many things I had to do and some things I had to do and never did. But you don't want to hear my problems; you want to read the last chapter of R.M. so I'll let you get to that now.

* * *

"Jack where are you taking us?" I asked, Jack had me blind-folded and was driving me somewhere.

"You'll just have to wait and see, love." Jack laughed, making me sigh. A few minutes later Jack parked the car and got out.

Then he came and pulled me out of the front seat, "You're going to make me trip, you dork!" I laughed. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist and untied the bandana. I rubbed my eyes and looked in front of me. I gasped, it was a house that had a real estate sign in front that had a 'Sold' sticker stamped on it. "You bought us a house!" I cried.

"I bought us a house." He laughed, "It has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a backyard, and a basement."

I smiled, "And best of all, it's in Chicago!" I sighed. I could easily tell it was one of the many house-alleys that were really common and in the area surrounding the city. It was perfect!

"Yep."

"How could you afford this?" I asked

"I've got my ways." He smirked, then he kissed me; but we were interrupted in the middle of it by a crying.

We chuckled and walked over to our car, "Aww, Evan!" I cooed to my son as I unbuckled his seatbelt in the carrier. Jack and I decided to name him Evan after Evelyn. I picked him up and started rocking him back and forth. Evan was 10 months old now and had his daddy's hazel eyes and my dark hair. Evan hiccupped and then fell asleep. I sighed, "I hope all of our kids are this easy to deal with." I chuckled and looked at Jack.

He smirked down at me and kissed me again, and then he looked down at our sleeping son and kissed him on the forehead. "Come on, let's get inside before it starts snowing again." He said, wrapping is arm around my waist and leading me up the few steps to our new home.

* * *

**Jack and Ryaina's life**

Jack and Ryaina had 3 kids,

Evan James Mercer (2 years older than Bran)

Brandon (Bran) Ian Mercer (1 year older than Rave)

Raven (Rave) Alyssa Mercer

And had 5 foster kids. They lived happily in Chicago for the rest of their lives. Ryaina became a photographer for bands and their publicity. The 'Trench Coat Terror' had disappeared for 8 years then started her crimes again, breaking into foster care places to get her foster kid's information for them. Jack's band still toured and made CD's and got really popular in Chicago, L.A., Seattle, and Detroit.

**Bobby and Alyssa's life**

Alyssa went to collage in London for 3 years, getting a writing degree and becoming an author; Bobby moved to London with her to be with her. Bobby ended up proposing to her on Valentines Day in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris; he had flown the both of them there to specially do it. When Alyssa graduated, they moved back to Chicago. They also had 3 kids,

Jordan Bobby Mercer (1 year older then James, same age as Rave)

James Hector Mercer (3 years older then Veronica)

Veronica (Ronnie) Ryaina Mercer

They traveled around a lot, but their permanat home was in Chicago. Alyssa wrote 16 books, 5 of which got on the best seller list and 9 won awards. Bobby settled his wild-outlaw ways down and became a bounty hunter. Okay so he didn't change his ways much, but he is the best bounty hunter in North America and has captured the last 51 men on America's Most Wanted.

****

**Angel and Sofi's life**

Angel went back to his jarhead ways, but not before he proposed to Sofi. Angel worked his as off in the army and became the cammander of an entire base **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know army turms.)**. Sofi became a teacher for 3rd graders, surprised? So was everyone else. Well they had 2 kids – I would have thought they would have at least 4-

Janelle Hilary Mercer (3 years older then Mark, same age as Brandon)

Markus (Mark) David Mercer (Same age as James)

Angel and Sofi ended up living in mom's old house in Detriot.

**Jeramiah and Camille's life**

Jerm's construction business became very sucsessful and was the leading construction company in Detriot. Camille and Jerm's didn't have any other kids.

Well that's the crappy epilogue, I hope you like my Mercer story! Bye Bye until my next Fanfiction.


End file.
